


Un texano en Nueva York

by Lukkah



Series: Love in the USA [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Eustass Kid is romanTHICC, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law dies of love, USA inspired
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: Después de seis meses, Eustass Kid viaja a Nueva York para reencontrarse con Trafalgar Law. Entre ellos existe más que complicidad tras su encontronazo por sorpresa en Texas, y Kid está dispuesto a conquistar el corazón de Law.Segunda parte de 'Problemas mecánicos'.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Love in the USA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050173
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Un texano en Nueva York

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there babyys! Today is my birthday (I'm 27 now, old asfck), and I decided to publish this. The first part had so much success, so I planned to writte the sequel. I want you to advertise that Kid and Law have changed since the first part (called 'Problemas mecánicos', you should read if before) because their relationship is not the same. Now, they talk fluently and have some feelings for the other.  
> Hope you like it, and leave some comments and kudos if you wanttt ^^

Eustass Kid abrió un ojo con pereza. A su lado, una mujer de mediana edad leía una revista del hogar. En una de las páginas que Kid tenía al alcance, se veía un enorme árbol de Navidad profusamente decorado, con guirnaldas, adornos varios y un montón de regalos a los pies del mismo. En la otra, una chimenea encendida sobre la que colgaban cuatro calcetines, y un centro de mesa hecho con ramas de abeto, piñas secas pintadas de plateado y unas velas de color crema.

El chico tardó unos segundos en situarse, desperezándose lentamente en su asiento. Estiró el cuello y una luz sobre su cabeza llamó su atención –la señal del cinturón. Se sobó el desordenado cabello y se abrochó el cinturón, escuchando por la megafonía del avión que pronto aterrizarían. Kid tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

Las piernas se le habían quedado algo entumecidas al estar tres horas y media en la misma posición, siendo los asientos del avión no muy grandes. El cuarto de hora que tardaron en descender, Kid lo aprovechó para despertarse del todo. Hubo aplausos cuando el avión tocó tierra, aunque a Kid le parecía estúpido aplaudir por algo como eso –después de todo, era el trabajo de los pilotos.

Permaneció sentado cuando la gente se agolpó en el pasillo para salir. Él tenía la mochila a los pies, y no tenía ninguna prisa en bajar del avión. Quizá un poco, solamente, pero intentaba tranquilizarse mentalmente. Cuando más de la mitad de los pasajeros habían desaparecido, el pelirrojo se levantó con algo de dificultad y se puso la gorra que había guardado en la mochila.

Se colocó bien los vaqueros, demasiado ajustados para su gusto –creía que había perdido las pelotas por el camino. Él prefería la ropa más cómoda, pero el día anterior Killer había estado dándole la murga con el vestuario que iba a llevar a Nueva York. Ropa de invierno, por supuesto, pues a mitad de enero hacía un frío que se helaban hasta los pingüinos en el norte del país –y Kid no tenía mucha tolerancia al invierno.

Por suerte, las impolutas Adidas blancas que se había puesto le mantenían los pies calentitos. También llevaba una sudadera gris de algodón con una serigrafía de la NASCAR –una de sus favoritas– y, encima, una cazadora vaquera con los puños y el cuello de borrego –que le quedaba demasiado ajustada y no podía abrochársela. Para la cabeza, una gorra de color azul marino de los Texas Rangers, su equipo de béisbol favorito.

El chico se sentía un poco fuera de lugar vistiendo así, no estaba acostumbrado a arreglarse demasiado, pero Killer le había insistido en que, por una vez en su vida, debía esforzarse un poco en mejorar su imagen. Además, Penguin –novio de Killer– había dado el visto bueno al _look_ , afirmando que Trafalgar iba a babear cuando le viera. Aunque Kid no quería reconocerlo, quería causarle una buena impresión.

Era la primera vez que se volvían a ver desde que se conocieron meses atrás en Texas. Un ambicioso Trafalgar Law había estado conduciendo desde Nueva York con una furgoneta Volkswagen que, debido a lo vieja que era, había decidido pararse a unas 150 millas de Dallas. El moreno había pedido auxilio a su amigo Penguin, ya que su novio Killer vivía allí. Pero éste estaba trabajando, así que mandó a un amigo a recogerle –Eustass Kid.

Desde aquel caluroso encuentro bajo un sol de justicia a mitad de junio, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Especialmente, Eustass había cambiado. Quizá «cambiar» no era el verbo adecuado, porque siempre había sido así. Eustass había «despertado», y todo gracias a Trafalgar Law.

Antes de conocer al estudiante de Medicina, Kid estaba más que seguro que era heterosexual. Era cierto que, borracho, había tenido dos encuentros con hombres, pero él no había hecho nada –un par de besos tontos y unas mamadas en los baños de un bar. Cuando pasó, el pelirrojo echaba las culpas al alcohol, y no le dio más importancia.

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Trafalgar Law… _Trafalgar Law_. Sólo oír su nombre le provocaba escalofríos –en el buen sentido. Aquel desconocido había aparecido en su vida y, en tres días, había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Era incomprensible para alguien como Kid que un hombre le hubiese hecho actuar así. Que un hombre le hubiese seducido de aquella manera, con sus sonrisas ladinas, sus caídas de ojos y su lengua viperina. Porque, después de unos meses, Kid estaba seguro que Trafalgar le había conquistado, y no al revés –como uno podía pensar a simple vista.

Durante este medio año, Kid se había descubierto más de una vez releyendo las conversaciones de móvil, o mirando embobado su foto de perfil, o soñando con él. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Trafalgar, y a veces se sentía un juguete en manos del tatuado. Parecía que él estaba totalmente prendado, mientras que Law actuaba normal –esa sensación le daba al mensajearse.

Killer pronto le quitó esas ideas de la cabeza, pues Penguin aseguraba que había pillado a Trafalgar más de una vez sonriendo a la pantalla, e incluso le había sacado un poco de información cuando se tomaban algo en la cafetería entre clase y clase. Pese a todo, Kid se sentía muy nuevo con todo esto, se sentía fuera de lugar muchas veces, y odiaba verse –y que le vieran– como alguien vulnerable o inseguro.

Eustass Kid era de todo menos un cobarde. Y si tenía que reconocer que Trafalgar se la ponía dura como una bombona de butano, lo haría – _quizá_. Porque todo lo relacionado con el sexo entre hombres aún le provocaba más inseguridades. Sí, se había acostado con Law y sí, le había gustado –demasiado. Pero aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer, como acostumbrarse a que hubiera otro pene en escena que también quería participar.

Killer había sido un apoyo fundamental en todo este proceso introspectivo, y Eustass le estaba eternamente agradecido a su mejor amigo por enseñarle muchas cosas –pese a que no siempre iba bien, como la primera vez que vieron porno. Kid intentaba hacer analogías con el sexo heterosexual, que era lo que verdaderamente dominaba, y poco a poco iba descubriendo un mundo nuevo para él.

Las mujeres no habían dejado de gustarle, y en esos meses se había acostado un par de veces con una chica que conoció en un bar. Había intentado ligar con hombres –incluso Killer le arrastró a un bar de ambiente–, pero no podía. Kid no quería _un_ hombre, quería a Trafalgar. Quería encerrarlo en su habitación y follárselo hasta morir de deshidratación, como aquel imbécil que salió en las noticias por haberse matado a pajas.

Y Trafalgar, el cabrón de Trafalgar, lo sabía.

Varias veces, las conversaciones habían acabado calentándose, y más de una vez Kid le había pedido a Trafalgar alguna foto o vídeo con la que fantasear un poco –Law siempre se negaba en rotundo. Kid mostraba sus cartas muy pronto, no tenía vergüenza alguna, y Law iba archivando la información para utilizarla en su propio beneficio cuando fuese necesario.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las inseguridades y las dudas que tenía, Kid se moría de ganas por ver a Trafalgar. Los diez minutos que tardó en cruzar los pasillos del aeropuerto hasta llegar a la zona de salidas le parecieron eternos. Además, había más gente por las fechas en las que estaban –el avión que había tomado estaba lleno.

Como ocurría en otras muchas universidades, la de Columbia –donde Law estudiaba– no reanudaba las clases hasta después del Día de Martin Luther King, así que ambos habían acordado verse esa semana. Habían pasado las Navidades con sus respectivas familias, que era el impedimento principal para verse, Kid no tenía trabajo en el campo y Law tenía unos días de asueto fuera de las clases.

Eustass se sentía como un turista en el aeropuerto, rodeado de tanta gente en la misma dirección que él. Destacaba entre la multitud, pues le sacaba una cabeza a la mayoría, además de que era un hombre musculoso. Parecía un deportista famoso, con la mochila al hombro, las zapatillas blancas como la nieve y la gorra de béisbol.

Trafalgar pensó lo mismo cuando le vio. Su ojo clínico enseguida le divisó entre el gentío, como un halcón divisaba su presa mientras volaba. Y, como al halcón al ver un dulce corderito, a Law se le hizo la boca agua al ver a Eustass Kid. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón retumbar en el pecho.

El pelirrojo había dejado de lado al cowboy que llevaba dentro, y parecía haber subido de nivel, como en un videojuego. En parte, Trafalgar estaba un poco decepcionado, ya que deseaba volver a ver al chico con su sombrero de cuero y sus botas, sus vaqueros llenos de tierra y grasa y su cinturón con la bandera confederada. Pero también sabía que, si Kid iba así por la calle, llamaría demasiado la atención –y Law lo detestaba.

Kid tardó un poco más en ver a Trafalgar. El moreno se había separado un poco de la aglomeración de gente que permanecía en la zona de espera, apoyado en una columna como si el mundo no fuese con él. Vestía un abrigo largo de paño de color marrón oscuro –que le cubría un jersey de cuello alto negro–, unos vaqueros ajustadísimos y unas botas negras de cuero con un poco de punta. También llevaba una boina de estilo francés que le protegía la cabeza.

El sureño sonrió al verle. No había duda de que Trafalgar Law era de otro mundo –a él le daba esa sensación. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con unos ojos que quitaban la respiración y, en general, muy atractivo. Su forma de ser, su apariencia culta, de intelectual –«rata de biblioteca» le llamaría Kid–, le tendrían que sacar de sus casillas, pero no era el caso. Todo lo contrario, Law le volvía loco –en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Se ajustó la gorra cuando se encaminó hacia él, olvidando los nervios del viaje ahora que le tenía delante. Por fin volvían a encontrarse, en otras circunstancias y con un bagaje diferente entre ellos. Ahora se conocían, se mensajeaban frecuentemente y, lo que era más importante de todo, ambos tenían un interés romántico hacia el otro.

Porque Kid podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido. En este medio año, poco a poco, Kid se había ido abriendo camino dentro del corazoncito de Law a base de tiernas palabras y confesiones directas. Eustass era sincero, también cuando hablaba por el móvil, y no le importaba declarar sus sentimientos –era muy pronto para calificarlo de «amor»– hacia Trafalgar.

Y eso, al moreno, le dejaba fuera de juego. Law no podía digerir que, en mitad de una conversación sobre sus futuras prácticas en el hospital –ahora que estaba en el último curso–, Kid le interrumpiera con un simple “me gustas”, o “te echo de menos”, o “quiero verte otra vez”. El médico se quedaba sin habla, rojo como un tomate con el móvil pegado a la oreja, mientras escuchaba en la otra línea cómo Kid chasqueaba la lengua con satisfacción, como si hubiese ganado una batalla entre ellos.

¿Cómo iba a resistirse a algo como eso?

–No te creía capaz de desembarcar del avión sin que te perdieses por el aeropuerto –Trafalgar le recibió con una media sonrisa, incorporándose–. Mi más sincera enhorabuena, señor Eustass.

–Tan simpático como siempre, Trafalgar –el pelirrojo murmuró, contagiándose de la sonrisa del otro. Sin encomendarse a nadie, pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda del moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí, regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla para, después, fundirse en un abrazo–. Ser un poquito más cariñoso no te va a matar.

Law no pudo reprimir una carcajada, opacada por la chaqueta de Kid, dejándose abrazar. Hundió la nariz entre las capas de ropa y aspiró el aroma del chico, notando las últimas reminiscencias de desodorante deportivo –Eustass Kid no podía usar colonia. La sencilla fragancia, sin embargo, le transportó seis meses atrás, al caluroso verano de Texas.

–Tú ya eres cariñoso por los dos –contestó, esperando unos segundos más antes de romper el contacto con el pelirrojo–. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

–Bien, supongo –el sureño se encogió de hombros, colocándose a la par de Trafalgar, quien ya había echado a andar hacia la salida del aeropuerto–. He estado durmiendo la mayor parte del trayecto, así que…

–Mover tanto músculo debe ser agotador, ¿verdad? –Law volvió a picarle, deslizándose entre la marabunta de gente como una culebra de agua, rápido e invisible. Tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas con Kid.

–¿El que estés más tocahuevos que de costumbre es tu forma de decir que me echabas de menos? –Kid se la devolvió, chasqueando la lengua con una media sonrisa.

Como había hecho con el beso, se aventuró a atrapar la mano de Trafalgar antes de que éste la guardase en el bolsillo de su abrigo, notando el frío en los largos dedos de cirujano. La mano del moreno se tensó levemente ante el tacto, pero enseguida apreció la calidez del otro cuerpo, entrelazando las falanges para no separarse –no llevaba ni cinco minutos con Kid y sus muestras de cariño ya le estaban desarmando.

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, pues Trafalgar no creía necesario contestar. Era más que evidente que le había echado _mucho_ de menos. Y había planeado una semana perfecta para ellos dos, con la intención de aprovechar el tiempo libre que ambos tenían antes de que Kid partiese a Texas y él empezase el semestre en la universidad.

Un par de meses después de haber conocido a Kid, su familia se enteró de la existencia del pelirrojo. Trafalgar había preferido ocultarle, como hacía con todas las relaciones que tenía, fueran serias o no. Su tío era bastante controlador y, con los años, se había vuelto un poco paranoico. Ahora que Law se había convertido en un hombre, carismático, inteligente y atractivo, Doflamingo recelaba de cualquiera que se acercase al moreno.

Donquixote Doflamingo era muchas cosas, y una de esas cosas era ser egocéntrico. Siendo una persona pública que solía aparecer en las revistas del corazón a menudo, Doflamingo creía que cualquier hombre que se acercaba a Law lo hacía con otras intenciones –intentar entrar en la familia y quedarse con el dinero. La única vez que Law se atrevió a invitar a un chico a casa, con el que parecía que iba en serio, Doflamingo le acusó de ser un periodista infiltrado y le espantó de tal forma que el chico no quiso volver a saber nada más de Trafalgar.

Después de aquella fatídica experiencia, Trafalgar se negó en rotundo a presentar a alguien e, inconscientemente, se acostumbró a relaciones esporádicas y frugales, sin más intención que pasar un buen rato. Siempre era él quien se desplazaba, nunca iban a su casa. Y con Eustass Kid no iba a hacer una excepción –a pesar de que parecía ser la “relación” más seria que había tenido en años.

Sin embargo, todo se destapó una tarde de octubre –concretamente, el día 22 de octubre. Law jamás se olvidaría, ya que estaban celebrando el duodécimo cumpleaños de Sugar, una de las hijas de Doflamingo.

Gracias a una vida de éxitos laborales, Donquixote Doflamingo era un magnate conocido en todo el país. Era tan famoso, con un carisma tan arrollador, que incluso había hecho algunos cameos en películas. Nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de Doflamingo, y su vida amorosa había sido una montaña rusa desde muy pronto. Cuatro veces casado y divorciado, se había hecho con la custodia de los retoños y, ahora, su casa estaba dominada por seis hijos –además de Law, su sobrino.

Bellamy había sido el primero y, en opinión de Law, quien más se parecía a Doflamingo. Sólo se llevaban un par de meses de diferencia, siendo Trafalgar el más mayor de todos. De la segunda mujer nacieron Monet y Sugar –una adolescente de quince años y una niña de doce que a Law le parecían un poco impertinentes conforme crecían. Del tercer matrimonio surgió Trébol –de nueve años– y, del cuarto, los mellizos Buffalo y Baby –que tenían cinco años.

Conforme se hacía más mayor, las parejas de Doflamingo eran cada vez más jóvenes, y los hijos llegaban antes. Trafalgar tenía la firme convicción de que la primera –la madre de Bellamy– había sido la única mujer que Doflamingo había amado de verdad, y la separación le afectó más de la cuenta. Por otra parte, se divorciaron por adulterio, así que el rubio no debía quererla mucho –el amante, Law descubrió años después, era un _escort_ de mediana edad que Doflamingo frecuentaba con asiduidad.

Porque Donquixote Doflamingo era esperpéntico hasta para poner los cuernos.

A causa del cumpleaños de Sugar, toda la familia –sin contar las ex– estaba reunida una tarde de sábado. Doflamingo tenía la costumbre de agasajar a sus hijos con lo mejor, y con Sugar mostraba más cariño del habitual –ya que la nena parecía adorar a su padre. La fiesta de cumpleaños fue por todo lo alto, con un montón de regalos y una tarta de mermelada de uva encargada especialmente para Sugar.

La criada de la casa había decorado el cuarto de estar con globos y guirnaldas, e incluso tuvo que hacer algunas invitaciones personales para que Sugar repartiera en el colegio –a su fiesta asistieron varios niños de clase. Tanto Law como Bellamy estaban un poco hartos de tanto infante, pero una mirada de Doflamingo era suficiente para que se quedasen en el sitio.

Cuando llegó el momento de la tarta, sin embargo, fue cuando se destapó el engaño. Aquella tarde, Law estaba más pendiente del móvil que de costumbre porque Kid se había ido a hacer motocross aprovechando que allí aún hacía una temperatura agradable. Law no estaba cómodo con los deportes de riesgo, y sabía lo peligrosas que podían ser esas motos, por lo que cada dos por tres miraba el móvil a ver si Kid le había dicho algo.

Cuando notó la vibración de un mensaje en el bolsillo del pantalón, fue presto a desbloquear el aparato. Para su sorpresa –y tranquilidad–, Kid le había enviado una foto. Trafalgar sabía que debería descargar la foto en la privacidad de su habitación para ver todo al detalle, pero no se podía aguantar. En un segundo, el archivo apareció con nitidez y los ojos de Trafalgar brillaron.

Ante él se encontró una fotografía de un garaje, con una moto que reconocía a la perfección y el casco descansando sobre el asiento. En una esquina, sujetando el móvil para hacerse un _selfie_ , salía un sonriente Eustass Kid, con la frente empapada en sudor y una mejilla manchada de tierra. El moreno soltó un suspiro de alivio –Kid estaba en casa sano y salvo.

Inconscientemente, Trafalgar amplió la foto para ver mejor a Kid –siempre lo hacía cuando éste le mandaba una. El chico tenía el cabello alborotado como un erizo gracias al casco, los ojos un poco entrecerrados al sonreír y, lo que llamaba más la atención de Trafalgar, una enorme sonrisa emplastada en la cara en la que se veían las dos filas de dientes, blancos y perfectos. Eustass sonreía muy pocas veces y, cuando lo hacía, Law se derretía un poquito por dentro.

–¿Ese es tu nuevo novio? –una voz aguda le despertó del trance. A su lado, Monet miraba la foto de Kid con detenimiento, juzgando lo que veía–. Es un poco feo… Y da miedo cuando sonríe. Parece el típico asesino en serie, de esos crueles que adoran torturar a sus víctimas.

Law estuvo a punto de estamparle su porción de tarta en la cara a la estúpida mocosa. ¿¡Quién se había creído esa adolescente descerebrada para ir criticando a su _todavía no pero posible_ novio!? ¿¡Eustass Kid, feo!? ¿¡FEO!? Eustass Kid era una maravilla de la ciencia que tenía músculos que no aparecían en los libros de anatomía de Law. Eustass Kid era una maravilla de la ciencia que, cuando te miraba, deseabas que te metiese de todo menos miedo.

Y Monet era una pequeña arpía a la que Law le hubiese dado un guantazo en más de una ocasión.

–¿Law, con novio? –Bellamy se unió a la conversación, ajeno al barullo que estaban formando los niños pequeños en la mesa–. ¿Es ese? ¿¡Pelirrojo!?

El cerebro de Trafalgar sufrió un breve cortocircuito y dejó de funcionar. Bloqueó el móvil y se lo guardó para que nadie más pudiera ver la foto. Podía conseguir que Bellamy no se fuera de la lengua, ellos dos eran los más mayores y había cierto respeto mutuo; pero Monet se lo contaría a Doflamingo antes de que Law pudiese hacer nada.

–Es sólo un amigo, sin más –el moreno se apresuró a decir, muy digno, bajando un poco el tono de voz para que los gritos de los niños opacasen la conversación.

–Eso no se lo cree nadie –Monet le picó, con esa media sonrisa tan típica de la familia Donquixote. Esa sonrisa que todos ahí, hasta Law, tenían–. ¡Es tu novio!

–¿Novio? –un característico tono de voz se escuchó por encima del resto, y Law se quedó blanco–. ¿Quién tiene novio? –el moreno se aventuró a encarar a Doflamingo, quien le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa fría y calculadora en el rostro–. Law, ¿tienes novio?

Y Trafalgar Law dejó de respirar.

Ahora que se había descubierto el pastel, el tatuado tenía que desvelar toda la historia. Cómo se conocieron, bajo qué circunstancias, así como todos los detalles de la vida personal de Eustass Kid que Doflamingo le exigiría para calmar sus brotes psicóticos. Fue un interrogatorio digno de un policía, Law sudando la gota gorda mientras Monet y Bellamy se reían a su costa –Sugar, Trébol, Buffalo y Baby, así como el resto de niños, se habían levantado de la mesa y estaban jugando por el salón.

Después de aquello, Doflamingo se volvió más controlador con Law. El hecho de que el susodicho Eustass Kid estuviese en Texas le tranquilizaba, ya que había mucha tierra de por medio, pero Doflamingo veía que Law se iba enamorando cada vez más. Así que, cuando supo que Eustass le haría una visita a su querido sobrino en enero, se opuso con rotundidez a que durmiese bajo su mismo techo.

Trafalgar se indignó tanto, creyendo que Doflamingo estaba sacando las cosas de contexto y haciendo un drama innecesario de todo aquello, actuando de forma infantil y desproporcionada, que le gritó cuatro cosas a la cara y decidió buscarse una habitación con Kid. Esa semana, estaría con él por la ciudad y no pisaría su casa para nada. Desaparecería durante siete días, y ni Doflamingo ni nadie podrían impedirlo.

Es por ello que Law se había encargado de buscar alojamiento. Le explicó toda la situación a Kid y, aunque a este no le importó, el moreno sentía bastante vergüenza al respecto –sobre todo porque, cuando fue él quien se vio en la calle, Kid no dudó un segundo en invitarle a su casa. Aunque, si lo pensaba fríamente, presentarse en casa Donquixote con Kid era prácticamente un suicidio –con los niños y Doflamingo molestando sin parar.

Al sentirse responsable de esta situación, Trafalgar había buscado durante horas el mejor alojamiento para ellos. Sonaba muy cursi, y el corazón se le aceleraba cuando lo pensaba pero, durante una semana, Kid y él iban a vivir juntos –casi como si fuesen pareja. El dinero no importaba –Law pensaba cargarle los gastos a Doflamingo– si podía convertir un apartamento turístico en su nidito de amor.

Así, se había decantado por Sanctuary NYC Retreats, un bloque de apartamentos cuyos dueños, además, tenían un salón de yoga en la planta calle. Situado en el Lower East Side de Manhattan, a Law le pareció la ubicación perfecta para que Kid descubriera los encantos de Nueva York y se abriese un poquito más al mundo.

Las suites no eran muy grandes, pero tenían una cocina totalmente equipada, un dormitorio con una cama más que adecuada y una terraza privada con vistas agradables –aunque ahora en invierno fuese inútil. Además, al tratarse de un _bed &breakfast_, todas las mañanas tenían buffet libre de desayuno –y Law sabía que Kid lo apreciaría.

Al salir del aeropuerto, fueron directos a un taxi. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y el cielo estaba blanco, amenazando con nevar. El frío helador impregnaba el ambiente, mostrando la cara –en opinión de Trafalgar– más hermosa de Nueva York. Los curiosos edificios, cada uno de un tamaño, color y estilo arquitectónico diferente del anterior, se mimetizaban con la calzada, ese río de asfalto que asolaba la ciudad entera. Las luces de los semáforos y los coches, sin embargo, suavizaban el entorno, dando calidez con su blanquecina luminiscencia.

Eustass Kid observaba con detenimiento el paisaje ante sus ojos. Los cristales tintados del taxi le hacían ver todo con un filtro oscuro, casi negro, dotando a la urbe de un aura misteriosa y extrañamente atrayente –igual que Trafalgar Law, pensó. Gracias al atasco, el pelirrojo pudo apreciar las tiendas, los letreros de colores y la variopinta ciudadanía del lugar. Era fascinante que en un mismo país convivieran ambientes tan diferentes –Nueva York y Texas.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –la aterciopelada voz de Law le llamó, pero Kid no apartó la vista del cristal–. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tus campos de cereal, señor sureño.

–No me trates así, suena raro –Kid sonrió, observando a dos chicas jóvenes con abrigos largos, boina y labios rojos. ¿Serían francesas? Le gustaban las francesas, había oído que eran fáciles–. Es todo tan… Diferente. Y no es porque sea una ciudad grande, he estado en Dallas y tampoco tiene nada que ver con esto. Parece que Nueva York tiene una identidad propia.

El pelirrojo suspiró y apartó la vista del paisaje, centrándose en el chico que tenía al lado. Trafalgar estaba sentado con sus largas piernas cruzadas, sin mostrar incomodidad alguna a pesar de que el taxi no era muy grande –Kid estaba un poco encogido. El moreno se había desabrochado el abrigo, dejando al descubierto el jersey de cuello alto que le quedaba como un guante, al igual que los pantalones. La graciosa boina era el complemento perfecto para que Law destacase por encima del resto –sofisticado siendo informal.

Trafalgar le devolvía la mirada con una media sonrisa, tranquilo y sosegado. Su piel de ébano parecía más oscura por los colores de la ropa, así como por el juego de luces y sombras que entraba por las ventanillas del vehículo. Para sorpresa de Kid, los ojos del moreno brillaban en la oscuridad como luciérnagas en medio de la noche –de un color gris plateado casi mágico. El pelirrojo no podía negar la realidad, Trafalgar D. Water Law era un hombre terriblemente atractivo que, además, sabía sacarse partido.

–Ten cuidado, Eustass-ya… Igual te _enamoras_ de Nueva York y no quieres regresar a Texas… –el doble sentido en las palabras del médico era claro, pero Kid estaba más que acostumbrado a sus juegos y ambigüedades–. Les pasa a muchos…

–Me lo puedo imaginar… Es fácil caer en las garras de esta… _Ciudad_ –Kid hizo una pausa para dar énfasis a su última palabra, jugando también con el doble sentido–. Seguro que se veían capaces de conquistarla, y al final acabaron vagando por las esquinas con el corazón roto.

–Una ciudad como Nueva York no se conquista fácilmente –Law sonrió, complacido de que el chico le siguiera el juego.

–Lo sé. Sólo llevo media hora y me ha recibido con un frío helador e indiferencia –el sureño bajó el tono de voz a posta, sabedor de que le gustaba a Trafalgar–. Es como si le diese igual que haya venido a verla…

Ante ese comentario, Law sonrió más ampliamente y desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojado. Estaba tan claro que hablaban sobre él, y le hacía gracia las pullas que se estaba llevando. Eustass Kid era bastante simple en algunas cosas, pero eso no significaba que fuese estúpido. Al contrario, era lo suficientemente astuto para aguantar el ritmo de Law.

–Nueva York es una ciudad que se disfruta en la intimidad… –Trafalgar murmuró al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, con la vista fija en la calle.

Lentamente, la pálida mano de Kid viajó desde su regazo al de Trafalgar, entrelazando los dedos con los del chico de forma cariñosa, pausadamente –disfrutando del momento. El médico notó como su corazón se aceleraba y se atrevió a mirar a su acompañante, descubriendo que Kid le observaba con esa expresión seria tan suya, con el ceño suavemente torcido.

Sin embargo, Law sabía que Eustass no estaba enfadado –el joven simplemente tenía esa expresión facial. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas, diciéndose tanto sin necesidad de palabra alguna. Kid arrastró la mano de Trafalgar consigo y se la llevó a la boca, depositando un pequeño beso sobre el envés de ésta. Iban tres veces en las que Trafalgar estuvo a punto de morir de amor.

–Llegaremos enseguida –murmuró el moreno sin apartar la vista del chico. No se movió un ápice, no quería perder el contacto físico con Kid.

Eustass permaneció en silencio, devolviéndole la mano a su dueño. No hacía falta contestación, sabía a lo que Trafalgar se refería –unos minutos más y, por fin, podrían estar a solas. Y él se moría de ganas por estar con Law, por besarle de una buena vez y abrazarle y volverle a besar. Pero también tenía ganas de ver el apartamento, de saber qué iban a hacer durante toda la semana. Quería comprobar lo bien que Trafalgar le conocía.

Como había puntualizado el tatuado, llegaron a su destino en unos minutos. Trafalgar pagó al taxista mientras Kid cogía su bolsa del maletero. Nada más salir del vehículo, echó en falta la calefacción –ahora que estaba anocheciendo, la temperatura había descendido. Kid observó dónde estaba, en la esquina de una calle llena de edificios de cuatro y cinco plantas.

A pie de calle, varios comercios de comestibles y alimentación se preparaban para cerrar, todos ellos regentados por extranjeros –asiáticos y marroquíes. Los edificios no seguían un diseño, acorde al resto de la ciudad, y Kid podía ver grandes cristaleras al lado de rojizos ladrillos, cemento a cara vista y, sobre todo, escaleras de incendios. La combinación era extraña pero, por alguna extraña razón, a Kid le gustaba.

En la esquina donde el taxi les había dejado había un gran estudio de yoga, con enormes cristaleras por las que se veía la sala con un brillante suelo de madera y paredes anaranjadas, todo ello aderezado con decoraciones hinduistas. Por un momento, Kid se preguntó si no se habían equivocado de dirección.

–¿Vamos? –la aterciopelada voz de Trafalgar le despertó–. Quiero llegar al apartamento.

Eustass asintió y, con la bolsa cargada al hombro, siguió a Trafalgar. Pegada al estudio de yoga estaba la puerta del alojamiento, también de cristal para poder ver el interior. La recepción era pequeña y estrecha, pero con mucha luz. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul verdoso muy suave, y en una de ellas había un mural de una puerta de un templo hindú recubierto con raíces de árboles.

Un pequeño sofá de dos plazas de color crema con respaldo bajo, plantas decorativas por todas las esquinas y una estatua de Ghanesa al lado del mostrador, revestido con tablones de madera. Olía a incienso y flores aromáticas. Sobre el mostrador, folletos turísticos y tarjetas de visita, además de un ordenador. Detrás de éste, una joven les esperaba con una sonrisa radiante.

–Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Conis –dijo la muchacha con una voz tan dulce que parecía angelical–. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

La muchacha era joven, un poco bajita y fina como una sílfide. Tenía la piel pálida, más blanca que la de Eustass, y sin ninguna imperfección a la vista. En su tierno rostro destacaban unos enormes ojos negros, oscuros como las profundidades del océano, que desviaban la vista de la graciosa nariz puntiaguda y los finos labios sonrosados. Su cabello, rubio natural, estaba recogido en dos largas trenzas. Además, se había colocado dos clips a un lado con forma de flor.

–Estamos hospedados en la «Suite Shiva». He venido esta mañana, pero mi compañero acaba de llegar ahora –Trafalgar se explicó con soltura–. Queríamos hacer su _check-in_. He hablado con una de tus compañeras esta mañana y me ha dicho que no habría problema alguno.

–¡Oh! –la chica se llevó una mano a la cara, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa muy infantil–. Es cierto, tengo una nota por aquí… –empezó a rebuscar por el escritorio hasta que vio un _post-it_ rosa–. ¡Aquí está! Muy bien, han dicho «Suite Shiva», ¿verdad? Si me permiten unos segundos… –la recepcionista abrió el programa en el ordenador y tecleó unos datos–. Perfecto. Caballero, si es tan amable de mostrarme la documentación.

–Sin problemas –Kid asintió, rebuscando su cartera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Sacó el documento de identidad y se lo cedió a la muchacha con un guiño.

Ella sonrió levemente e introdujo los datos correspondientes en el registro. Trafalgar no dijo nada, atento al movimiento de dedos de la muchacha sobre el teclado –él se vanagloriaba de escribir rápido, pero aquella chica le ganaba por goleada. Cuando acabó, le devolvió la tarjeta a su dueño.

–Entiendo que esta mañana mi compañera ya le ha enseñado nuestras instalaciones. ¿Quieren que les repita el recorrido? –Conis preguntó con educación.

–No será necesario. Muchas gracias –Trafalgar rechazó la oferta, también con educación.

–En ese caso, sólo me queda recordarles que pueden apuntarse gratuitamente a nuestras clases de yoga. El horario está a la entrada –Conis señaló un pequeño cartel al lado de la puerta–. Si es la primera vez, por favor, no duden en venir. Nuestra profesora, Nico Robin, es una excelente profesional –agarró uno de los folletos y se lo entregó a Eustass–. Disfruten de su estancia y, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes, no duden en decírnoslo.

Los muchachos se despidieron con un leve cabeceo y marcharon a la suite correspondiente, Trafalgar con las llaves en el bolsillo. El pasillo era igual de estrecho que la recepción, pintado de blanco. A la derecha había una puerta doble de madera robusta en la que se podía leer «comedor» con una grafía fantasiosa –a Law le recordó al élfico de _El Señor de los Anillos_. En la margen izquierda, la sala de yoga que se veía desde la calle.

–¿Clases de yoga? ¿Estamos en una especie de retiro zen? –el pelirrojo se burló mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso. Tenía el folleto en la mano, y lo ojeó–. Joder con la profesora… Igual podíamos ir a una clase, por probar y eso…

–Vuelve a hacer un comentario como ese y te corto las pelotas –Law contestó con sequedad, sin siquiera pararse. Él también había visto el folleto, y había visto la foto de la tal Nico Robin.

–Sabes que no puedo evitarlo –Kid chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo enfadarse–. Además, si es profesora de yoga, tiene que tener una flexibilidad…

Trafalgar no contestó, sabía que Kid le estaba provocando para que saltara. Y él estaba por encima de todo ese juego de celos estúpidos. Sí, le había molestado ese comentario, pero no iba a enfadarse para no darle ese placer a Kid. El sureño, al ver que Trafalgar no contestaba, volvió a chasquear la lengua, imitando el sonido que hacía cuando le dejaba sin palabras al hablar por teléfono, y siguió a su amante con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La habitación asignada estaba en la segunda planta, la última del edificio. A Trafalgar le había encantado el patio privado que tenían las suites y, aunque era probable que no lo fuesen a utilizar, quería darse ese capricho a costa de Doflamingo. Además, era un detalle que podía gustar a Kid –porque Trafalgar estaba ansioso por conocer la opinión del chico.

–Es esta de aquí –comentó en voz baja, sacando la llave del pantalón y abriendo la puerta.

Law entró primero, encendiendo las luces –ya era noche cerrada a pesar de pasar de las seis de la tarde. La pareja apareció en un estrecho hall en el que, colgado de una de las blancas paredes, había un espejo de forja en forma de lágrima. En la pared contraria, el cuarto de baño –muy sencillo, aunque con bañera.

Anduvieron un par de pasos y el olor a flores les embriagó. La habitación se ensanchaba a pesar de que no era muy grande –ideal para dos personas. La cocina, a mano izquierda, era recogida, pero contaba con todas las comodidades posibles –un frigorífico alto, un hornillo, microondas y lavavajillas, así como cafetera y tetera. Los armarios eran de madera, pero la encimera de mármol negro confería modernidad a la estancia.

Para dar más espacio a la suite, la cocina estaba abierta y pegaba con el dormitorio. El cuarto estaba pintado de color crema para hacer una pequeña distinción con la cocina y la entrada, aunque era lo que más sitio ocupaba de la suite. La cama era de madera, a juego con la cocina, y era realmente grande. Las sábanas blancas destacaban por encima de todo. A ambos lados, dos mesillas con lámparas sencillas de papel y, encima del cabecero, un cuadro de Shiva.

Frente a la cama había una pequeña cómoda con un jarrón con flores frescas y una televisión colgada de la pared. A su lado, un armario empotrado también de madera. En la pared del fondo, una bonita ventana bastante grande y la puerta de acceso al patio.

–Esto es… –Kid habló, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo para ver todo. Ni siquiera había soltado la bolsa de deporte. Estaba parado al lado de la cama, alucinando–. Esto es una puta maravilla…

Las últimas palabras del pelirrojo se escaparon de sus labios en un suspiro, y Law sintió cómo le temblaban las rodillas. Tragó saliva, feliz porque le había gustado. Sabía que era un poco estúpido emocionarse por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo. Como un niño pequeño, tiró de su mano y caminaron hacia la ventana, descubriendo las cortinas.

–Tenemos un pequeño patio, por si queremos cenar algún día al aire libre –Trafalgar intentaba mantener la compostura, pero había cierta alteración en su voz que le delataba.

–Te has pasado cuatro pueblos –Eustass tiró la bolsa sobre la cama, aprovechando después su brazo libre para colocarse detrás de Trafalgar y rodearle, descansando el mentón sobre el hombro del chico–. Seguro que te ha costado una pasta.

–Tampoco tanto… Además, lo paga mi tío –Law frunció el ceño levemente, recordando la escena durante el cumpleaños de Sugar–. Que se joda, va a correr con los gastos esta semana por no dejarte entrar en casa.

–Si te digo la verdad, prefiero mil veces estar aquí que no en tu casa –el moreno se giró para encarar al chico con curiosidad al escuchar aquello, y Kid matizó sus palabras–. Quiero decir, no me hubiese importado ir a tu casa –abrazó con más ganas a Trafalgar–, pero aquí estamos a solas… No estoy preparado para conocer a tu tío.

–Nadie lo está –el tatuado sonrió levemente. No quería deshacer el abrazo, pero tenía que enseñarle una pequeña sorpresita al pelirrojo–. Ponte cómodo, tengo una cosa para ti.

Kid arqueó una ceja con suspicacia, quitándose la cazadora vaquera mientras Law iba a la cocina. De un armario superior sacó una pequeña caja de cartón. Antes de abrirla, se giró para indicar a Kid que cerrase los ojos –quien soltó una carcajada, pero obedeció. En ese momento, Trafalgar aprovechó para quitarse el abrigo y la boina.

Por dos días, no habían podido celebrar el cumpleaños de Kid juntos –10 de enero. Eustass le había restado importancia, pero a Trafalgar le hubiese gustado celebrarlo juntos –en su nidito de amor. Así que le había comprado un pequeño regalo. El chico no solía ser tan detallista, pero se le estaba pegando el romanticismo de Kid –porque Kid ciertamente era un romántico, a su manera.

Comprobó que el sureño seguía con los ojos cerrados, tapados por sus manos, y abrió la caja de cartón. Sacó un _cupcake_ de red velvet con chocolate blanco como _topping_ , además de diminutos trocitos de bizcocho rojo. Era un _muffin_ bastante sencillo, pero por los colores le recordaba a Kid. Colocó una vela de cumpleaños encima y la encendió con su mechero.

–Ya puedes abrir los ojos –dijo cuando estuvo frente al cumpleañero, quien no tardó ni un segundo en hacerlo–. Son dos días de retraso, pero… Felicidades, Eustass-ya.

–Pero qué… –el nombrado murmuró, asombrado por lo que tenía delante. Ahí estaba Trafalgar, con un _cupcake_ en las manos y sonriéndole, un poco sonrojado por lo infantil del regalo. A Kid, sin embargo, le pareció un gesto de lo más adorable–. Eres de lo que no hay –el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa, haciendo que la de Law se agrandara un poco más–. ¿Tengo que pedir un deseo?

–Pide lo que quieras –Law le miraba con ojos brillantes, deslumbrantes, gracias a la llama de la vela. Se percató que Kid aún llevaba puesta su gorra y se la quitó, viendo que el pelo del chico había crecido más de lo que las fotos le mostraban.

–Ya tengo lo que quiero –Eustass murmuró con voz queda, devorando al moreno con la mirada.

Con un suave soplido, la vela se apagó mientras se encendía otro fuego –más carnal. Sin dejar de hacer contacto visual en ningún momento, el pelirrojo pasó los brazos por la cintura de Law y lo atrajo más hacia sí, el moreno con las manos ocupadas –con la magdalena y la gorra. Trafalgar entrecerró los ojos levemente, sonrojado por toda la escena. Se volvía un pelele cuando Eustass le miraba así –había echado _tanto_ de menos esos ojos.

–Law, yo… –Kid habló de nuevo, con esa voz tan ronca y perfecta a oídos del otro. Estaban tan cerca que el moreno podía ver las finas y pelirrojas pestañas del sureño, casi imperceptibles. Estaban tan cerca que Kid podía distinguir a la perfección los diferentes tonos de gris que tintaban los iris de Trafalgar–. Yo te… Te…

Y Trafalgar D. Water Law murió, un 12 de enero, en una suite de un hotel de Manhattan. Los orbes del tatuado se abrieron como faros en la niebla, resplandecientes y expectantes. ¿Iba a decirlo? ¿Kid iba a decírselo? ¿Iba a declararse? El labio inferior le tembló con anticipación, todos los sentidos puestos en aquel hombre. Si Kid decía lo que Trafalgar creía que iba a decir –y lo que estaba deseando escuchar–, desfallecería allí mismo.

Sin embargo, Eustass Kid era un maldito desgraciado que conocía más de un truco. Sabía jugar con los silencios, con su cuerpo, con las palabras y las miradas –siendo tan poco agraciado, tenía que ingeniárselas para conquistar. Y ahora mismo estaba viendo la desesperación en los ojos de Trafalgar, el desasosiego de tener lo deseado tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Kid sólo debía decir dos palabras y le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero no lo haría –no en esos momentos.

Eustass Kid era un desgraciado, un cabrón, un delincuente… Y primero jugaría con Law.

–¿Estás esperando que diga algo en concreto? –el sureño sonrió como un tiburón, logrando que a Law se le escapase un gemido ahogado. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo cómo las emociones se reflejaban en los ojos del otro–. ¿Tienes algo en mente, _Trafalgar_?

El nombrado intentó contestar, pero no salía sonido alguno de su garganta. ¿Realmente había fallecido al escuchar a Kid? No, aún respiraba –a duras penas. Ese bastardo pelirrojo se estaba burlando de él, riéndose a su costa, en un momento tan especial. Era tan odioso cuando hacía alguna de las suyas…

Pero, cuando la distancia entre ambos desapareció y Kid depositó un beso en los labios de Law –el beso más casto y puro que había recibido nunca–, cualquier ápice de enfado se esfumó. El roce de los finos labios de Kid sobre los de Law era como un bálsamo para el muchacho, para sus nervios y sus sentidos –para su corazón.

Él no creía estar _tan_ pillado de Kid. No creía que sus conversaciones telefónicas fuesen tan necesarias. No creía que las fotos que le enviaba le acelerasen el pulso. No creía que sus rodillas temblasen cuando le viera otra vez. No creía que sus besos le supiesen tan bien. No creía que sus caricias fuesen tan placenteras. Trafalgar Law no creía en muchas cosas, pero Eustass Kid le demostraba una y otra vez que se equivocaba.

¿Pillado? Estaba colado hasta las trancas.

–Si ahora mismo empezase a desnudarte, ¿te molestaría? –preguntó el sureño entre besos, estrechando aún más el abrazo–. Tengo muchas ganas de probar la cama.

–Apenas llevamos quince minutos a solas y ya estás pensando en sexo –el médico se atrevió a contestar, suspirando inconscientemente por las atenciones recibidas.

–No pienses que te quiero sólo para eso –Kid sonrió, paseando sus labios por la mejilla del chico en dirección a la oreja.

–¿Y para qué me quieres? –Law cuestionó con un nudo en la garganta, cerrando los ojos para sentir más el contacto con los finos labios de Kid.

–Te lo diré cuando no sepas ni cómo te llamas –Eustass susurró al oído de Trafalgar, logrando un escalofrío por parte de éste.

–Te odio… –Trafalgar murmuró, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Kid para que no viese su sonrojo–. Haces lo que quieres conmigo…

–Como si eso te incomodase.

Law emitió un gruñido de lo más felino, y Kid decidió pasar a la acción. Agarró el _cupcake_ y lo dejó en la mesilla más próxima, igual que su gorra –aún en posesión del otro. Después miró al chico que tenía delante, le regaló una sonrisa malévola y lo aupó por la cintura para echarlo sobre la cama, quedando él encima, sin soltar el agarre.

Trafalgar se quedó observando al hombre que tenía encima, y una ola de realidad le atacó. Estaba ahí, con Kid. Estaban juntos, en la misma cama, compartiendo el mismo espacio. El camino en taxi parecía fantasía, como si hubiese sido un sueño. Sin embargo, el peso ajeno contra su cuerpo, la mirada intensa y los finos mechones de cabello que le rozaban el rostro indicaban que todo aquello era _real_.

Estiró la mano y apartó los mechones rojizos porque le hacían cosquillas, colocándolos detrás de la oreja de Kid –aunque tuvo poco éxito. Su cabello había crecido bastante, y la gomina era incapaz de mantenerlo en punta. Eustass estaba… Cambiado. Con esos ojos de color ámbar pequeños y aviesos, esa nariz puntiaguda y rota, esa sonrisa endemoniada enmarcada en esos delgados labios…

–Estás guapo… –Trafalgar comentó con solemne seriedad, sin vacilar. Dejó los brazos sobre la cama, inmóviles, a completa merced de Kid–. Cuando te he visto en el aeropuerto, me he sorprendido…

–¿Esperabas que viniese con un sombrero de cowboy? –Kid entrecerró los ojos levemente, y Trafalgar hizo lo mismo.

–No sé lo que esperaba…

Sin alargar más el momento, Eustass volvió a besarle. Trafalgar era un chico alto y no había mucha diferencia, pero era bastante más fino que él –desde encima, Kid presionaba contra las sábanas gracias a sus músculos. A Law no le gustaba que le coartasen la libertad de movimiento en la cama, pero era asfixiante y adictivo a partes iguales.

Eustass besaba de una forma tan pausada, tan lenta… Como si se estuviese deleitando con cada milímetro de piel de Trafalgar. Llevaba meses queriendo probarle de nuevo, y había esperado pacientemente hasta poder hacerlo. El detalle del _cupcake_ le había parecido tan dulce, algo romántico para ser de Law, que no había sido capaz de contenerse.

El pelirrojo estiró suavemente del jersey de Law y éste se salió de sus pantalones, donde estaba metido. Lentamente, lo fue subiendo para dejar al descubierto el torso desnudo lleno de tatuajes mientras se besaban al mismo ritmo. El moreno suspiró, ese tacto era igual a como lo recordaba –de terciopelo. Para cuando el jersey acabó en el suelo, parecía que había trascurrido una eternidad.

–Tú también… –susurró Trafalgar, agarrando la sudadera del chico con la más mínima fuerza.

Eustass sonrió y, con un único movimiento, se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta de debajo. El imponente cuerpo del pelirrojo, pálido, impoluto y perfecto deslumbró al moreno –¿era correcto sentirse tan débil al ver a alguien desnudo? Sus manos pronto volaron hacia los músculos, acariciando torpemente los abdominales.

–¿Quieres ponerte arriba? –la pregunta de Kid le sorprendió.

–Hoy no… –Law contestó al cabo de unos segundos, con un nudo en la garganta.

–Me vuelves loco –Eustass suspiró antes de volver a besarle.

Las rodillas de Trafalgar temblaron cuando los finos labios del chico comenzaron a descender por su cuello, sacándole suaves jadeos. ¿Por qué Kid tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que someterle de esta manera tan tierna, tan dulce? ¿Por qué no podía abusar de él para que Law le odiase y se olvidase de él? ¿Por qué no podía ser otro cabrón cualquiera?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Las manos de ambos pronto volaron a los pantalones, que acabaron en el suelo junto con las prendas superiores. En ropa interior, el contacto era mucho más íntimo y placentero –tortuoso. Law estaba con las piernas cerradas y las rodillas algo flexionadas, mientras que Kid estaba sentado sobre sus caderas. El miembro semierecto del pelirrojo se clavaba en el vientre del moreno, que se estaba volviendo loco por la espera –quería sentir ese pedazo de carne dentro de él hasta que le embarazase.

–He comprado lubricante y-y preservativos. Están en el primer cajón –Law comentó entre besos, jugando con sus dedos sobre los bíceps de Eustass.

–Nunca he usado condón –el otro contestó con una media sonrisa, buscando la goma de la ropa interior del moreno. Notó una pequeña mancha húmeda y su sonrisa aumentó.

–Pe-Pero con las mujeres… –el médico que llevaba dentro salió.

–Marcha atrás –Kid respondió con simpleza, moviéndose y deshaciéndose de su bóxer–. Es difícil dejar preñada a una chavala. Eso de que antes de llover, chispea, es mentira.

–No es mentira, Eustass-ya –Law arqueó una ceja, molesto. ¿Cómo podía tener 24 años y nula educación sexual? Se había enamorado de un completo inútil–. Puedes tener un hijo por ahí sin reconocer.

–Pues que la madre me lo traiga, me gustaría conocer a ese pequeño bastardo –el otro se rio, sin preocuparse siquiera–. ¿Siempre lo haces con goma?

–Sí –mintió. _Casi_ siempre.

–Conmigo no –el pelirrojo se pasó la lengua por los labios y procedió a quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba a Law–. Y hoy tampoco.

–¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo…? –el moreno tragó saliva, aunque era una pregunta tonta. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, además de lo que iban a disfrutar.

–No te preocupes, sabes que voy a tratarte bien –Kid bufó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Eustass movió las piernas del chico, cerrándoselas y echándolas a un lado, girando sus caderas de forma que su torso permaneciese recto sobre el colchón. Trafalgar observó en silencio cómo Kid le manejaba a su antojo, haciendo presión sobre una de sus piernas para que aplastase a la otra y no las moviese. Iba a acabar con dolor de espalda por estar doblado como una serpiente, pero ya se había mentalizado.

Kid se posicionó tras Trafalgar, palpando con sus grandes manos el trasero que tenía delante. Había deseado _tanto_ volver a ver esa redondez bronceada. Se sacudió un par de veces el miembro y terminó por endurecerse del todo. Los finos mechones pelirrojos le cubrían la frente y parte de la cara, haciéndole ver como un guerrero salvaje –a punto de dar la estocada de gracia.

No tardó en introducir su miembro y Trafalgar cerró los ojos, recordando su primera vez. Apenas se habían besado, acariciado, y su cuerpo ya estaba suspirando como una princesa Disney en brazos de su príncipe azul. El moreno sintió cómo su cuerpo se abría, lentamente, palpando con cada poro de su piel el duro músculo que le estaba dividiendo en dos.

¿Era normal lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos? _No_. Su cuerpo se acordaba a la perfección de la manera que tenía Kid de hacer el amor, de su manera de besar, de su manera de acariciar. Como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido entre ellos –seis meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos– y apenas hubiesen pasado unas horas desde la última vez.

El cerebro de Trafalgar le estaba engañando –su propio cuerpo se estaba burlando de él. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, un nudo de nervios y sentimientos encontrados que no le dejaba respirar. Intentó mantener la compostura, olvidándose de todo salvo Kid, pero le fue imposible. Kid era el causante de todo, Kid era quien le había convertido en esto –ni siquiera sabía lo que era en esos momentos.

Abrió los ojos cuando notó el vello púbico del pelirrojo contra su trasero –cuando su pene estaba al completo dentro de él. ¿Por qué no le dolía como se suponía que tenía que doler? ¿Por qué Kid era capaz de meterle un miembro de semejante envergadura sin problemas? ¿Por qué su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, deseando tenerlo dentro?

Trafalgar Law tenía ganas de llorar.

Tenía ganas de llorar porque le faltaba el aire. Tenía ganas de llorar porque su cuerpo estaba reclamando unas atenciones que disfrutaría por escasos días. Tenía ganas de llorar porque la mirada de Kid era tan intensa que le hacía desfallecer. Tenía ganas de llorar porque su piel se erizaba con cada caricia recibida. Tenía ganas de llorar porque su gélido corazón estaba reducido a cenizas –calcinado por el fuego de Texas.

Eustass se movió, acomodándose a la estrechez del moreno, y a éste se le escapó un jadeo extraño. El labio inferior le temblaba, el nudo en la garganta cada vez más grande. Entrecerró los ojos y unas débiles lágrimas aparecieron en sus orbes, amenazando con caer por sus mejillas. Law se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil, por estar en ese estado con cuatro besos mal dados y un par de caricias.

Eustass Kid le hacía sentir un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que no sabía cómo gestionar. Eustass Kid le había ganado de una forma tan abrumadora, sin contemplaciones, que Law se veía como un muñeco en sus brazos. Le había derretido el corazón con sus silencios calculados y sus miradas intensas, y Trafalgar sólo se podía dejar hacer como si fuese un adolescente enamorado hasta la médula.

Porque Trafalgar Law estaba enamorado hasta la médula –y se odiaba por ello.

–¿Estás bien? –el sureño preguntó, atento al cuerpo que tenía debajo. Se agachó y colocó sus fuertes brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza del moreno, acercando su rostro al del chico–. ¿Te duele?

Law negó con la cabeza suavemente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sólo veía los ojos de Kid, esos orbes color ámbar, dulces y empalagosos como la miel. Eran como dos esferas mágicas, ardientes de deseo y llenas de pasión. Le estaba quemando, le estaba abrasando vivo ahí mismo, encima de la cama de la suite –sin importarle nada.

–Kid… –murmuró al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron horas, con un hilo de voz. Quería pedirle que no le mirase de esa forma, que podía verle hasta el alma, pero sólo salió su nombre.

El nombrado se acercó aún más, haciendo que sus narices se rozasen levemente, y Trafalgar no aguantó más. Dos lágrimas afloraron y discurrieron por su bronceada mejilla hasta morir en la almohada. El chico cerró los ojos para intentar frenarlas, pero fue inútil. No quería llorar, no en un momento como aquel.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer nada, Law pasó sus brazos por la nuca de éste y le obligó a besarle. Fue un gesto desesperado, inusual en él, pero ahora mismo todo en él era inusual. Kid flexionó los codos y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Trafalgar, aguantando estoicamente sin mover las caderas.

–No me dejes… No me sueltes… –continuó, con el habla pastosa. No salieron más lágrimas, pero sus orbes acuosos brillaban de emoción–. No te vayas…

–No lo tenía pensado –el sureño sonrió levemente, admirando la belleza que eran los ojos de Trafalgar en ese estado, como si fuesen metal fundido.

Kid se colocó mejor, ya que la postura era algo incómoda para él –pero no pensaba cambiar si Trafalgar quería hacerlo así. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda del chico, rodeándole y apretándole contra su fornido pecho, mientras que el derecho lo utilizó para sostener las piernas de Trafalgar, por detrás de las rodillas. El moreno seguía teniendo las piernas cerradas y, ahora con la sujeción de Kid, su cadera se alzaba levemente.

Law desvió la vista hacia abajo, viendo cómo su pene quedaba encerrado entre su vientre y sus piernas. Sin embargo, el líquido preseminal ya salía de su miembro, en más cantidad que de costumbre. Pero no se había corrido, no había notado cómo alcanzaba el orgasmo –aunque tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel. Volvió a odiarse a sí mismo, porque sólo Kid conseguía ese tipo de reacciones en él.

Eustass atrapó sus labios de nuevo, besándole de esa forma tan tierna que tenía, y comenzó a moverse. Ambos gimieron a la vez, contra los labios del otro, acallándose. Law enredó sus finos dedos entre los mechones pelirrojos del chico, percibiendo en sus yemas cómo empezaba a sudar. Kid… Sencillamente, era perfecto.

El pelirrojo embestía despacio, como sólo él sabía hacer, estirando un poco las piernas de Trafalgar para que sintiese la totalidad de su miembro dentro de él. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado el cuerpo del otro –Kid, la estrechez de Law; y Law, la envergadura de Kid. Era un poco vulgar sentirse tan atraído físicamente por una persona, creer que no existía nadie más que pudiese satisfacerles de esa manera, pero realmente adoraban al otro.

Profesaban completa devoción el uno por el otro.

El moreno bebía de los besos de Kid. Le besaba con ganas, acomodándose a su cadencia y sin usar la lengua. Se le hacía extraño no usarla, pero la imagen mental que se había formado de Kid era esa, y _su_ Kid no besaba con lengua –no lo quería de otra forma. Sus cuerpos se pegaban, agradeciendo el calor que emanaba de ellos.

–Euss-Kid… –Law susurraba su nombre como si fuese un mantra, entre besos, como si su cabeza no acabase de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Como si su cerebro, abrumado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, fuese incapaz de procesarlo–. Kid… Kid… Kid…

–Law… Estoy aquí –el nombrado contestó con voz queda, entregado a la pasión del momento–. He cruzado medio país sólo por ti, para verte.

El moreno sintió otra punzada en el estómago y enterró su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo. Eustass continuó con las embestidas, algo erráticas por la incomodidad de la postura. El brazo que rodeaba a Law, junto con sus rodillas, era su único punto de apoyo, y el músculo se había dormido desde hacía unos minutos. En otra ocasión, hubiese cambiado de postura antes de fastidiarse la espalda, pero veía que Law estaba muy demandante –y le daría ese capricho.

Sus caderas se balanceaban sin parar, sacando el pene hasta que el glande rozaba la entrada del chico y volviendo a entrar. Y se enterraba hasta el fondo, sin impedimento alguno, en toda su amplitud. El cuerpo de Law era agradecido, y se acomodaba a su tamaño sin problemas. Y a Kid le encantaba clavársela hasta que no podía más, hasta que la sintiese bien adentro, sonsacándole un gemido ahogado –esos que sólo el moreno sabía hacer– mientras todo su ser se revolvía en placer.

Trafalgar correspondía como nadie. Al pelirrojo se le llenaba el pecho de orgullo –y algo más– cuando veía las reacciones del moreno. Cuando el otro gemía sin cortarse. Cuando le miraba con esos ojos plagados del placer más absoluto. Cuando le acariciaba y su vello se erizaba. Cuando le suplicaba por más con esa voz tan erótica. Kid no podía apartar la vista de él, no podía apartar sus manos, no podía apartar su cuerpo.

Estaría toda su vida bajo las sábanas con él.

–Joder… No-o aguanto más –el sureño suspiró por la nariz como un toro, frunciendo el ceño levemente–. Me voy a…

Con un par de embestidas, Eustass acabó vaciándose en el interior del muchacho con un jadeo ronco y quedo. Era un poco humillante haber durado tan poco –unos quince minutos–, pero tenía tantas ganas de estar con Law que se vio sobrepasado. Tener entre sus brazos al moreno, percibir su aroma, escuchar sus gemidos, notar su piel, sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo… Era demasiado para él.

Tardó unos momentos en moverse, esperando pacientemente a que Law soltase su agarre –le tenía bien sujeto por la nuca. Trafalgar temblaba bajo su cuerpo, con la cara enterrada en su pecho y sin intenciones de salir de ahí. Sobre su piel, Kid notaba su aliento húmedo e irregular, además de los suaves jadeos que se escapaban de sus labios.

–Trafalgar –Eustass le llamó, un poco preocupado cuando vio que el moreno no tenía intención de separarse de él–, ¿me sueltas? Necesito tumbarme en la cama.

–No –se escuchó tenuemente, su voz opacada por el torso musculado que tenía delante–. No quiero.

–No siento el brazo, y la espalda me está jodiendo –el sureño comentó con gracia, intentando ver la cara del chico que tenía entre sus brazos–. Mírame, no te escondas ahí abajo.

Trafalgar negó con la cabeza y Kid soltó una suave carcajada, disfrutando con el ataque tan infantil del chico. Salió de su interior y se escuchó un quejido lastimero en la habitación, como si a alguien le hubiesen quitado algo preciado. Kid volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte. Le soltó las piernas y cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro brazo, que depositó sobre la cama, encerrando aún más a Law.

–Venga, sal para que pueda contarte un secreto –Eustass le chantajeó, de una forma muy infantil también. La espalda le dolía horrores, pero toda la escena le hacía mucha gracia–. Tengo que decírtelo al oído.

Law dudó unos segundos, pero al final se soltó de mala gana. El rubor de sus mejillas se había esparcido por todo, e intentaba fruncir el ceño para aparentar estar enfadado. Sin embargo, a ojos de Kid estaba adorable. El pelirrojo le sonrió de forma divertida y se movió con torpeza, siseando de dolor cuando sintió el hormigueo en su brazo dormido. Se dejó caer sobre la cama cual largo era y respiró aliviado.

El moreno le observó en silencio, embobado, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba también sobre el colchón. Cuando desvió la vista hacia abajo, descubrió el desastre que había en su entrepierna. Había llegado al orgasmo sin enterarse, o eso creía, porque había una cantidad considerable de semen esparcido sobre su vientre y las sábanas. Se quedó sin habla, se sentía engañado por su propio cuerpo –como si hubiese actuado de forma independiente a su cerebro.

–¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme? –Trafalgar preguntó con fingida indignación, después de recuperarse. Hasta le había dado la espalda a Kid.

Eustass soltó otra carcajada, aún con la respiración dificultosa, y rodó por la cama hasta posicionarse detrás del chico. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero aguantó y le rodeó con los brazos. Sonrió en silencio cuando notó la tensión del cuerpo ajeno en contacto con el suyo. Colocó sus labios contra la oreja perforada de Trafalgar y le susurró:

–Te quiero.

Los nervios que había sentido Law durante toda la tarde brotaron como flores en primavera. Se giró a cámara lenta, con los ojos tan abiertos que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Brillaban como dos luciérnagas en mitad de la noche oscura, clavándose en Kid e iluminando hasta el último recoveco de su alma. Eustass le devolvía la mirada con una media sonrisa en el rostro, algo ruborizado por el ejercicio –y la confesión.

–Repítelo… –Trafalgar fue capaz de articular, con el labio tembloroso. El corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho, latiendo desbocado como un caballo salvaje.

–Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

A la quinta vez, Law le cortó, saltando a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que ambos rodaron por la cama.

*****

Llevaban ya un rato dentro de la bañera, y el agua caliente empezaba a enfriarse. Law suspiró, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la caricia de Kid sobre su espalda. Esas _benditas_ manos eran inolvidables –transportándole seis meses atrás, a un caluroso verano en Texas. Su mente, aún un poco adormecida, jugaba con él y le hacía vivir en un _déjà vu_ constante.

–He comprado algo para cenar –el moreno dijo, sucumbiendo a las atenciones recibidas–. Fideos chinos con ternera.

–Si te digo que no sé si he comido alguna vez de eso, ¿te reirás? –el pelirrojo contestó, centrándose en la espalda del chico que tenía delante, ejerciendo la presión justa con la yema de sus dedos.

–Sí –Trafalgar esbozó una sonrisa, recogiendo sus rodillas y descansando la cabeza sobre éstas.

–Entonces, no te lo digo –Kid canturreó, sonsacándole una carcajada a su acompañante–. ¿Te parece si salimos ya? Empiezo a tener un poco de frío.

–Pero quiero que termines el masaje –Law se quejó, abriendo los ojos al fin para encarar al chico.

–Eres un maldito niñato consentido –Eustass respondió tan pronto como escuchó la réplica, pero no había molestia en su tono de voz–. Luego lo termino en la cama.

–Gracias –Trafalgar se giró por completo y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, amplia y reluciente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Casi parecía que se estaba riendo de él.

Kid puso los ojos en blanco y bufó por la nariz, maldiciendo mentalmente al chico que tenía delante. Law volvió a reír y salió de la bañera, tapándose rápidamente con uno de los dos albornoces que había dispuesto el servicio de habitaciones. Eustass le imitó, pero primero se secó su mata pelirroja con una toalla.

Cuando fue a ponerse el albornoz, sin embargo, no le entraba. Su espalda era demasiado ancha y las mangas le quedaban cortas, y no podía cerrarse el pecho porque la tela era incapaz de cubrir tanto músculo. Se lo abrochó como pudo, atado a la cintura de malas maneras, mientras Law se carcajeaba indiscretamente.

–¿De qué te ríes? –Eustass bufó, cruzando los brazos y haciendo que su pecho sobresaliese más todavía. Para Law, era toda una escena, con los cabellos del chico apuntando en diferentes direcciones como si fuese un puercoespín enfadado–. No es mi culpa que tengan albornoces tan pequeños.

–Eres adorable –el moreno sonrió después de reírse a gusto, acercándose y rodeándole por la cintura–. Realmente adorable.

–¿Adorable? –Kid preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero su gesto de asombro enseguida cambió, y sonrió con suficiencia, esa sonrisa tan suya que nadie sabía hacer tan bien como él–. Qué puedo decir, soy adorable.

Trafalgar se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso antes de salir del baño para preparar la cena. Estaba contento, Kid lo veía. La máscara de fría indiferencia con la que le había recibido hacía unas horas se había roto por completo, dejando al verdadero Law expuesto ante sus ojos. El tatuado estaba tranquilo, relajado –feliz.

Como cualquier miembro de la familia Donquixote, Law era un desastre en la cocina. Cuando se independizase, sabía de antemano que sobreviviría a base de comida precocinada y restaurantes cercanos. Y hoy no iba a hacer una excepción, por muy especial que fuese la ocasión. Sacó dos recipientes de cartón blanco con el dibujo de un dragón chino en rojo, los abrió y los metió directamente en el microondas. Ni los serviría en platos, los fideos estaban mejor así.

También sacó dos botellines de cerveza –que previamente había comprado– y los dispuso en la pequeña mesa de la suite. Un par de servilletas de papel y los palillos que regalaban con la comida y la mesa estaba lista. Ni siquiera se molestó en cubrir la superficie con uno de los manteles que había en un cajón de la cocina –era un desastre para los temas domésticos.

Mientras tanto, Kid le observaba en silencio apoyado en la pared de la cocina, visualizando a su madre echándole una bronca increíble si él pusiese así la mesa para comer. Se rio en silencio, porque ver a Trafalgar intentando preparar la cena era ridículo. Con lo inteligente que era, uno de los estudiantes de Medicina más aplicados de su curso, y era un tremendo inútil cuando le cambiabas el bisturí por una sartén.

–Venga, vamos a cenar –Trafalgar comentó cuando hubo acabado, sentándose en una de las dos banquetas que había debajo de la mesa–. Ya verás cómo te gusta.

–¿Y los cubiertos? –Kid preguntó, con inocencia en opinión de Trafalgar, obedeciendo.

–Aquí –el otro contestó, divertido, cogiendo los palillos con destreza y removiendo su ración de fideos, sacando humo. Con maña, agarró un trozo de ternera que había en la superficie y se lo comió, sintiendo la salsa de soja–. Parece complicado, pero se le coge el truco enseguida.

Kid agarró los palillos y, tan pronto como los colocó sobre sus dedos como había visto hacer a Trafalgar, se desparramaron. Probó una segunda vez, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Cada vez que intentaba hacer pinza, los dedos perdían fuerza y los palillos se resbalaban de forma estúpida –haciendo que a Law se le escapase más de una carcajada.

–¡A la mierda! –el pelirrojo no era precisamente paciente, y acabó partiendo los palillos por la mitad cuando sus nervios no pudieron más–. Voy a por un puto tenedor –se levantó hacia la cocina, pero Trafalgar se lo impidió.

–Déjame a mí –Law le calmó con una sonrisa, sentándole de nuevo en su banqueta. Sin cortarse, el moreno se colocó encima de una de las piernas de Kid–. Quería enseñarte, pero ahora que has roto los palillos es imposible. No tienes paciencia, Eustass-ya –le reprendió, enroscando un montón de fideos sobre sus palillos y acercándoselos a la boca–. Abre.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente, avergonzándose un poco de que Law le tratase como un niño pequeño. Le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de abrir la boca y engullir los fideos que tenía delante de sus narices –porque los nervios le habían abierto el apetito. Sus carrillos se llenaron cual ardilla, degustando el desconocido sabor mientras Law le miraba con curiosidad –deseando el aprobado.

–Hmm… –murmuró, pasando la lengua por el paladar para saborear la totalidad del bocado–. No está mal –gruñó, y a Trafalgar se le escapó una media sonrisa–. Más.

–Eres un maldito niño consentido –Law le respondió, repitiendo las palabras que Kid había utilizado en el baño momentos antes con sorna, pero volvió a coger otra porción de fideos.

–Calla y alimenta a tu hombre –Kid contestó con avidez, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Law y aproximándolo más hacia sí.

Al escuchar aquello, a Trafalgar le temblaron los dedos y los fideos se le escaparon, cayendo de nuevo en el recipiente de cartón. El rubor que estaba en las mejillas de Kid se trasladó a las suyas, logrando que el chico se quedase de piedra en el sitio –con el recipiente en una mano y los palillos en la otra, apuntando a Kid.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, clavando sus pupilas en las contrarias, y el sonrojo se hizo más patente. Trafalgar estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, alucinando con lo que acababa de escuchar e intentando interiorizarlo de la mejor manera posible –sin hiperventilar. Kid no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo cada vez que le provocaba una reacción así –le encantaba causarle esos cortocircuitos.

–Mis fideos, Trafalgar –le picó, con una media sonrisa que podía conquistar a cualquiera.

El nombrado abrió aún más los ojos, como si estuviese embrujado por las palabras que salían de la boca de Kid –como si estuviese embrujado de los labios de Kid. Esa sonrisa, esa _maldita_ sonrisa era matadora. Su ruda voz, su mirada intensa y sus silencios ganadores. Trafalgar lo quería todo, y lo quería sólo para él.

Con un poco de torpeza, enroscó los fideos en los palillos y alimentó al bastardo que tenía delante. El sureño masticó la porción sin apartar la vista de Trafalgar, quien tampoco hizo mención de mirar a otro lado –no podía cuando esos ambarinos ojos le devoraban de esa forma. Y el moreno le odiaba. Le odiaba por tratarle así y se odiaba a sí mismo por actuar como un bobalicón enamorado.

–Te gusta dejarme sin palabras, ¿verdad? –el tatuado comentó con cierta ironía, intentando sobreponerse del golpe de la mejor manera posible.

–Pues sí, no te voy a mentir –Kid respondió con rapidez, sonriendo. Law desvió la vista, dejando de hacer contacto visual con él, y entonces se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien–. ¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Te ha molestado?

Trafalgar sintió una punzada en el pecho y dejó los palillos y el recipiente de los fideos en la mesa, creyendo que en cualquier momento perdería las fuerzas y los tiraría al suelo. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, apartándose un poco de Kid. Agachó la mirada y notó cómo se le nublaba la vista –otra vez iba a llorar.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué, cuando mejor estaba con Kid, en los momentos más tiernos y dulces, se sentía deprimido y cabizbajo? ¿Por qué no podía actuar como una persona corriente? ¿Por qué le daban tanto miedo los sentimientos que habían florecido en su interior? ¿Por qué le _aterraba_ la sola idea del amor?

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disipando las incipientes lágrimas con sus pestañas. No quería llorar, no quería estropear el momento –sin embargo, ya lo había hecho. Con sus inseguridades, con sus miedos y traumas sentimentales que le bloqueaban, que no le permitían avanzar, había conseguido preocupar a Kid.

Pero todo era culpa suya. Si no se hubiesen cruzado seis meses atrás en Texas, Law no estaría ahora ahí, sentado sobre sus rodillas y a punto de llorar. Sintiendo una enorme opresión en el pecho que le consumía por dentro –quemándole. Por su culpa. Le había hecho débil, le había convertido en un pelele en sus brazos –en un muñeco de trapo.

Y Trafalgar le detestaba por ello. Él era fuerte, independiente, libre. No le gustaban las ataduras, no le gustaba depender de nadie. Y el amor te hacía dependiente.

–No me gusta lo que siento por ti –murmuró mirando al techo de la habitación, con la voz levemente quebrada. No iba a llorar. Él era fuerte, podía con todo–. No me gusta en lo que me has convertido. No me gusta nada.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Cuando Trafalgar se sintió con energías renovadas, se atrevió a mirar a Kid. El chico estaba inmóvil en el sitio, mirándole. No había intentado agarrar su cintura de nuevo, no había intentado contestarle o darle una réplica. Simplemente estaba ahí, mirándole. Con esos ojos pequeños y aviesos, llenos de pasión, de furia, de rabia.

Parecía una estatua de sal, con esa blancura en la piel. Parecía una escultura griega, con ese cuerpo definido y tonificado. Parecía un personaje de un manga japonés, con esa expresividad en los ojos.

Law no pudo contenerse más y saltó a sus brazos. Le rodeó el cuello y hundió allí la cabeza, impregnándose con el olor del gel de baño del hotel. El moreno no era estúpido, y se conocía demasiado bien como para saber que, en situaciones así, las palabras le traicionaban y decía lo contrario a lo que quería expresar.

–Esto tampoco es fácil para mí –Kid habló al cabo de unos segundos, rodeando al moreno con delicadeza mientras se acomodaba mejor en la banqueta–. En verano, era un tío completamente hetero que no tenía la más mínima duda sobre su sexualidad. Había tenido alguna historia por ahí con otros tíos, pero siempre con alcohol de por medio y sin que yo hiciera el primer movimiento –la voz del chico era tranquila, extrañamente cálida–. Y, de repente, un puto día apareces tú con tu puta soberbia y tu puto culo perfecto y me rompes los esquemas.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, con un tono de voz más amable:

–Y no sé cómo lo haces, pero te piras con tu chatarra de cuatro ruedas y yo no paro de pensar en ti. Te mando un mensaje en cuanto consigo tu número porque quiero que, al menos, tengas el mío. Por si te apetece decirme algo, porque pasan los días y no sé cómo hablarte. Y nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, ni cuando era un maldito crío –sonríe.

Trafalgar escuchaba con atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kid, como si le fuese la vida en ello. Ni siquiera quería interrumpirle. Le estaba abriendo su corazón y no conocía la forma de expresarle lo agradecido que estaba por ello.

–Paso las horas muertas recordándote, reviviendo esos tres días. Tres putos días, sólo tres putos días te hicieron falta para poner mi vida patas arriba. Y mientras, tú conducías tranquilo a ver a tu amigo. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar ni cómo actuar. Y tampoco se lo podía contar a nadie a excepción de Killer, que fue quien me ayudó y me descubrió un mundo nuevo. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que me costó que se me empalmase viendo a dos tíos follar?

A Trafalgar se le escapó una suave sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

–Porque sólo se me ponía dura contigo, cuando cerraba los ojos y me acordaba de ti. Cuando me atreví a hablarte y sacarte conversación, y vi que me contestabas y me seguías el rollo, fue como estar en una nube. Me sentía imbécil, porque había vuelto a tener 15 putos años otra vez. Pero estaba feliz, mucho. Y, sin quererlo, me enamoré de ti.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cada vez que Kid le declaraba sus sentimientos?

–Por eso, cuando planeamos el viaje, me prometí a mí mismo que te conquistaría. Iba a tener el doble de días que tú, pero también sentía que partía con mucha desventaja. Tú habías estado con muchos tíos, y yo con ninguno. No empezaba la carrera en la misma línea de salida, sino 100 yardas más atrás. Por eso actúo como actúo, y por eso te digo las cosas que digo. Porque quiero que te enamores de mí.

Law se atrevió a alzar la vista y encararle, encontrándose con ese demonio pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño. No le hacía falta, porque ya estaba enamorado. Estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Eustass Kid. Se acurrucó más contra su pecho y le sostuvo el mentón para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

–Perdóname –habló en un susurro, sonriendo levemente.

–No hay nada que perdonar –Kid le contestó con otra sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo–. Dame de cenar y haremos como que no ha pasado nada.

La sonrisa de Trafalgar se convirtió en carcajada, y a Kid le pareció el sonido más bonito del mundo.

*****

Trafalgar Law se revolvió entre las sábanas, destapándose un poco y sintiendo el frío del exterior sobre su cuerpo –despertándole. Hacía semanas –o meses– que no dormía tan bien. La cama de la suite era enorme, y ambos cabían perfectamente. Además, el colchón y los almohadones eran cómodos.

Un pálido y musculoso brazo le sacó de su ensoñación matutina, rodeándolo con fuerza. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios que depositaban un pequeño beso en su nuca, provocándole un leve escalofrío. Sonrió, Eustass Kid era un romántico ya de buena mañana.

–Buenos días –la voz ronca del pelirrojo rompió el silencio de la habitación.

–Buenos días, grandullón –él le contestó, girando la cabeza para encararle y regalarle un beso igual de tierno–. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Como un bebé –Kid le sonrió, admirando su belleza mañanera. Con los vespertinos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, la piel de Trafalgar parecía de bronce–. ¿Y tú?

–También –el moreno murmuró, disfrutando de aquel momento de paz entre los dos.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, sin embargo, la vibración de su móvil le interrumpió. Puso los ojos en blanco y Kid soltó una carcajada, viendo la cara de molestia del otro. Trafalgar agarró el teléfono, preguntándose quién demonios le molestaba a esas horas de la mañana. Cuando descubrió quién era, en cambio, suspiró con hastío y volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesilla, abrazando a Kid sin querer soltarle.

–¿Y bien? –Eustass cuestionó, algo intrigado.

–Mi tío dice que vayamos a comer el sábado –murmuró después de un largo silencio, debatiendo consigo mismo si contárselo a Kid o no–. Te quiere conocer.

–Y a ti no te hace mucha gracia, por lo que veo –buscó al moreno, pero tenía la cara enterrada en su pecho. Debía ser su lugar favorito ahora.

–¡Obviamente! –Trafalgar saltó, indignado. Sacó la cabeza de su escondrijo con el ceño fruncido, mirando al pelirrojo–. Después de negarse en rotundo a que te quedases en casa, ahora quiere conocerte. Es un maldito caprichoso. Además, el sábado ya tenemos planes –terminó, muy digno.

–¿Puedo saber qué planes son esos? –Eustass preguntó con gracia.

–Por supuesto que no –Law le dedicó una mirada asesina–. No me piques, porque no tengo ni cafeína ni nicotina en el cuerpo, y mi paciencia es nula.

–Tan encantador ya por las mañanas –Kid suspiró con fingida molestia–. Me voy a dar una ducha rápida y bajamos a desayunar, ¿te parece? Me muero de hambre.

Trafalgar asintió con un leve cabeceo, algo sorprendido porque Kid no le hubiese pedido compañía para el baño –aunque habían disfrutado de una buena sesión. La vista se le perdió en sus anchas espaldas cuando éste salió de la cama, ya que sólo dormía con un pantalón de algodón –un poco ancho por el uso. Law se desperezó y agarró su paquete de tabaco, que descansaba en la mesilla junto a su móvil.

Abrió la ventana de la habitación de par en par y observó el despertar de la calle bajo sus pies, sentado en la repisa del ventanal. El frío pronto inundó la habitación y su cuerpo, pero así se despertaría más pronto. Además, había que ventilar –porque todo olía a sexo. A Trafalgar le gustaban esos pequeños detalles de la rutina –el primer cigarro del día, los viajes en metro con un libro entre las manos, el ruido del tráfico, el golpeteo de los pasos sobre la acera.

Kid no tardó en ducharse, y después fue él. Una vez vestidos y aseados, bajaron al comedor para desayunar. La chica que había atendido a Trafalgar la mañana anterior estaba sirviendo café o té, según las preferencias del cliente, mientras un par de parejas desayunaban casi en silencio. El comedor no era muy grande, decorado siguiendo la estética del lugar –con paredes de colores vivos y ornamentaciones naturales.

La chica estaba sirviendo detrás de una barra, que separaba la cocina comunitaria del comedor. Encima de ésta había un surtido amplio de cereales, un cuenco de frutas variadas y zumo recién exprimido, rebanadas de pan para tostar, así como una fuente de huevos rotos, otra de tortitas y gofres, y varios platos con beicon, filetes de pavo, tofu, queso fresco, arroz blanco y nattō.

La vista de Kid volaba a cada plato, hambriento. Le gustaba comer y tenía gran saque, especialmente por la mañana –el desayuno era la comida más importante del día. Law, en cambio, sólo se sirvió un café bien cargado. Se sentó en una pequeña mesa redonda de madera, pintada de blanco y azul de forma que pareciese más antigua de lo que realmente era.

La superficie pronto se llenó con platos, pues Kid parecía decidido a probar de todo. Un café y un zumo de naranja –el cual se bebió de un trago prácticamente–, además de un plato de huevos revueltos con beicon y otro con dos gofres con sirope de arce. El estómago de Law casi da un vuelco cuando vio toda esa cantidad de comida –le resultaba increíble que Kid ingiriese tantísimas calorías y no tuviese una gota de grasa corporal.

–¿Has contestado a tu tío? –preguntó el pelirrojo entre bocado y bocado. Law sonrió para sus adentros, había tenido una educación estricta.

–Aún no –el chico negó con la cabeza, calentándose las manos con la taza de café–. Tampoco sé qué decirle. Los pequeños están deseando conocerte. Con eso de que eres agricultor, se piensan que vives en una granja rodeado de animales –Kid sonrió al escuchar aquello–. Pero Doflamingo se va a poner muy pesado y no quiero hacerte pasar por eso.

–No me importa –Eustass se encogió de hombros–. Claro que tu tío me da respeto, sobre todo después de leer lo que escribe la prensa rosa sobre él, pero creo que podré lidiar con ello. Además, tengo primos pequeños y se me dan bien los críos. Siempre que una chica me presentaba a sus padres, si tenía hermanos pequeños, era un punto a mi favor.

–Olvidaba tus dotes de conquistador –Trafalgar dijo con retintín–. Debería llamar a alguna de tus ex y pedirle consejo.

–No te enfades, doc. –Kid sonrió aún más, disfrutando con los celos irracionales del otro–. Y no me hablo con ninguna de ellas, así que lo tendrás un poco difícil.

–¿Todas tus relaciones han acabado mal? –el moreno cuestionó con verdadero interés. Kid era lo más parecido a una relación seria que había tenido en años y, aunque lo veía poco probable, debía estar preparado si las cosas se ponían más serias–. Además de casanova, rompecorazones.

–Tanto no –el pelirrojo se rio, acabándose su ración de huevos. Ahora faltaban los gofres–. Pero tengo un carácter difícil cuando me enfado, y es complicado tratarme. He cambiado con los años, pero en el instituto era gilipollas con todas las letras. Desde luego que no era el novio que un padre quisiera para su hija querida.

–¿Cómo eras por aquel entonces? –la conversación estaba tornándose más interesante–. Tengo curiosidad por saber del Eustass Kid adolescente.

–Si te lo cuento, es como tirar piedras sobre mi propio tejado –el sureño apuntó, pero se lo contaría de todas formas–. Dicho rápido y mal, era un bala perdida. Iba por ahí creyéndome el rey del mundo, y sólo era un puto crío jugando a ser Dios –Trafalgar sonrió al escuchar aquello. Le gustaba que Kid fuese tan honesto, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo–. Recibí una educación muy estricta cuando era un retaco, mi padre es bastante conservador y mi madre es una mujer religiosa, así que al final exploté por algún lado. Bueno, eso es lo que creo ahora.

–¿Eres religioso? –Law cuestionó con intriga.

–No –Kid negó con la cabeza después de probar su primer gofre–. No tengo problema con los creyentes, pero no es lo mío. Eso de que hay un tío en el cielo que ha creado todo y que nuestra vida está condicionada por el destino… No te lo compro. El único responsable de mis actos soy yo, y sólo yo decido sobre mí mismo.

–Entiendo que tu madre es católica, ¿no? Al ser irlandesa –el médico puntualizó, y Kid asintió en silencio. Él se había criado en un entorno completamente laico, y todo el tema religioso era nuevo para él–. No me digas que ibas a misa los domingos con traje y corbata –se burló.

–Cuando era crío, sí –el pelirrojo sonrió–, pero dejé de ir cuando comulgué. A los nueve años, si no recuerdo mal. Era igual que mi padre, y cuando crecí un poco, todavía me parecía más a él. En el instituto, era machista, homófobo, racista… Ya sabes, todo un angelito –bromeó–. Hacía bullying a mis compañeros, me creía mejor que ellos y no sabía aceptar la derrota. Daba igual en qué, siempre tenía que ganar.

–¿Y cómo cambiaste…? Ahora parece que seas otra persona –Law se había quedado sin café desde hacía unos minutos, y necesitaba más, pero no quería levantarse de la mesa e interrumpir a Kid.

–Cuando cumplí los 18, me emborraché como nunca y, en un bar de un conocido de mi padre, la lie muchísimo. No me acuerdo muy bien, pero me contaron que empecé a romper vasos y a tirar mesas y sillas –Kid se pasó una mano por la cabeza, como queriendo recordar–. El dueño no tuvo otra forma de pararme que pegándome. Y el muy cabrón me dio una paliza que fregó el suelo con mi cara –se rio–. Estuve ingresado en el hospital un par de días con hematomas internos, una brecha en la cabeza por la que me llevé siete puntos y un brazo roto.

–¿Era la primera vez que perdías? –Law estaba completamente metido en la historia.

– _Seh_ , y a partir de ahí empecé a cambiar. Cuando recobré la consciencia en el hospital, mi madre se echó a llorar gritando que se suicidaría si su hijo moría. Ya sabes, una dramas como tú –el pelirrojo le picó, y Trafalgar sonrió levemente–. La novia que tenía por aquel entonces también vino a verme, y me dijo que llevaba un tiempo a disgusto y me dejó. Y, para terminar, apareció Killer y me confesó que era gay. Al principio pensé que lo había soñado con los sedantes y tal, pero no. Fueron unos días de locos –soltó una carcajada.

–Estuviste a punto de morir y, de repente, viste la luz –Trafalgar se burló.

–No estaba a punto de morir, joder –el sureño puso los ojos en blanco–. Ver a mi madre llorando como una magdalena, abrazándome y murmurando cosas sin sentido, me hizo recapacitar. La mujer había estado aguantando mientras veía cómo su hijo se daba a mala vida, hasta que no pudo más y estalló –dijo, con el rostro algo más serio, mientras se acababa el gofre–. Y con Killer tuve una serie de charlas que me hicieron ver lo imbécil que era.

–¿Qué sentiste al saber que tu mejor amigo era homosexual? –la charla cada vez se parecía a uno de los interrogatorios de Doflamingo, pero de forma más amable.

–Flipé, porque al principio no me lo creía. Era mi mejor amigo, joder, como el hermano que nunca he tenido. Estábamos a todas horas juntos, 24/7. Pensaba que se estaba quedando conmigo, pero me contó algunas cosas y me enfadé. No con él, sino conmigo mismo, porque él no había podido vivir lo mismo que yo. Salir con alguien, liarte en los baños del instituto entre clase y clase… Me sentía como si… Como si le hubiese robado la adolescencia, porque yo era parte del problema y no de la solución.

Kid se quedó callado unos minutos, después de soltar toda esa palabrería. El gofre que le quedaba se le estaba quedando frío, y él aún tenía hambre. Se lo acabó en cuestión de segundos, mientras Trafalgar asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Eustass Kid no dejaba de sorprenderle por momentos. Le encantaba.

–Y así fue como llegaste a ser lo que eres ahora… –el moreno echaba en falta más café y más nicotina. Una dosis no era suficiente por la mañana.

–Básicamente –Kid se bebió el poco café que le quedaba, acabando de desayunar–. Más charlas con Killer, mi madre y mis primas de Irlanda hicieron el resto –Law arqueó una ceja y Kid continuó–. Aunque mi madre sea religiosa, es bastante más tolerante que mi padre. Y tengo un par de primas en Irlanda que son un poco más jóvenes que yo, y me estuvieron “educando” con todo el tema de los roles de género y tal –el chico hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

–Pero sigues siendo un chico un poco… –Trafalgar buscó las palabras adecuadas–. Ya sabes, el ejemplo perfecto de hombre blanco con privilegios…

–Joder, tío, dame un puto respiro –el sureño exclamó–. Me han criado así, la sociedad espera que sea así, y esas cosas cuesta cambiarlas porque están muy interiorizadas. Además, no me vengas con esas porque todo este rollo del cowboy-macho-alfa-líder-de-la-manada te pone cachondo como una perra.

–No me llames tío –Law murmuró después de desviar la vista, sonrojado. ¿Le ponía cachondo todo el paripé de macho? Kid no se hacía una idea–. No soy _un_ tío…

–¿Ah, no? –Kid sonrió como un tiburón, y Law supo que iba a soltarle una de las suyas–. Entonces, ¿cómo te trato? ¿Como si fueses un colega? ¿O un _novio_ …?

–Aún no me lo has pedido… –el moreno comentó casi en un susurro imperceptible, tapándose el sonrojo de sus mejillas con las manos. A Kid le pareció más dulce que el gofre que se acababa de comer–. Y no sé si lo harás…

–Quién sabe… –Kid canturreó, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa con una de sus sonrisas ganadoras. Su lenguaje corporal era el de un ganador nato–. Pero si lo hago, tiene que ser algo digno de salir en una comedia romántica, ¿no te parece? A ver si consigo que te desmayes en mis brazos.

Trafalgar le aguantó la mirada una milésima de segundo antes de apartarla de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio mientras cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo deseaba con todas sus ganas que así fuese.

*****

Los días pasaron volando. Nueva York era una ciudad enorme, que no dormía, y una semana no daba para mucho. A pesar de que Law había planificado cada minuto del día, sentía que no estaba aprovechando bien su tiempo con Kid –no había tiempo suficiente, necesitaba más. Cada día era una aventura. Desayunaban tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo mientras charlaban, y después abandonaban el hotel para perderse por la ciudad.

Habían visto Little Italy y Chinatown, donde Law había obligado a Kid a probar todo tipo de platos exóticos e impronunciables para un hombre del desierto como era el pelirrojo. Al principio, Kid se rehusaba a llevarse nada a la boca que no supiese lo que era –especialmente en el barrio chino–, pero Trafalgar siempre acababa convenciéndole.

Picoteaban por la calle en alguno de los puestos ambulantes de venta de comida, algo a lo que Kid no estaba acostumbrado y descubrió que, a pesar de la incomodidad de comer de pie, era tremendamente práctico. Y enseguida se dio cuenta del ritmo de vida tan acelerado que llevaba Law, porque todos allí iban de un sitio a otro sin parar.

Había muchísima gente por las calles, nacionales, extranjeros y turistas, y Kid comprendió por qué Law sabía tanto. Además de ser un chico listo, como un intelectual del siglo pasado, tenía la ventaja de residir en una urbe con unas características únicas, pues cada rincón parecía transportarte a la otra punta del mundo –el pelirrojo alucinó cuando anduvieron por las calles de Chinatown, porque de verdad que era como estar en el gigante asiático.

Y tener esa variedad de culturas al alcance de la mano, sin viajar, te hacía crecer como persona. Kid no se consideraba a sí mismo un paleto, pero se percató de lo poco que sabía del mundo. Por unos días, se sintió un hombre insignificante dentro de una bola de cristal que compartía con otros tantos millones de personas.

Eustass se quedaba sin habla cuando observaba a Law. Porque el moreno se desenvolvía por la ciudad con una soltura tan natural que parecía mágica. Estaba acostumbrado al ritmo ajetreado de la ciudad, y se notaba que le gustaba el barullo de gente. Con un café en la mano a todas horas, Trafalgar serpenteaba por la metrópoli sin prestar atención al frío o la nieve –el segundo día amanecieron nevados.

Se movía como pez en el agua, y Kid sólo quería descubrir más de él. Porque Trafalgar tenía esa manera de actuar, esa picardía que sólo quienes vivían en una urbe tan grande como aquella podían tener –y que a Kid se le escapaba por completo. Trafalgar sabía estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento concreto, sabía calcular las distancias y el tiempo que tardaban en moverse de un punto a otro.

Pero lo que más fascinaba a Kid era su cambio de actitud. Trafalgar era tranquilo, calculador y perfeccionista. Pero cuando salía a la calle, se transformaba por completo –como si el ritmo de la ciudad se metiese por sus venas y le activase. Hablaba con los vendedores de los puestos con un desparpajo y un carisma que el pelirrojo no había visto nunca –parecía otra persona. Se colaba por las colas de gente, sabía situarse el primero para entrar en el metro…

Sencillamente, le dejaba anonadado. Porque la ciudad le sentaba bien. Porque era su medio natural, y parecía florecer con el asfalto y los atascos. Porque, cuando le veía caminar con sus largas piernas hacia una dirección, con el café humeante en una mano y el móvil en la otra, con ese abrigo largo ondeando al viento y su graciosa boina, Kid juraba y perjuraba que estaba ante la criatura más bella del mundo.

El peso invisible que sostenía sobre su espalda por los estudios, por querer ser un hombre libre e independiente, parecía desaparecer durante esos días –y Trafalgar volvía a sonreír. Sus ojeras habían disminuido, y su carácter era más amable. Kid lo veía especialmente por las noches, cuando se encerraban en su habitación y se relajaban después de un exhaustivo día de turismo.

Trafalgar había guardado en su maleta un libro. Le encantaba leer, y siempre estaba enfrascado en medio de una lectura –cuando viajaba en metro, cuando tenía un rato libre entre clase y clase, o cuando se iba a dormir. Se ponía sus gafas, esas gafas que le hacían ver más adulto, y se perdía entre las páginas de la novela.

La primera noche, cuando Kid vio toda aquella parafernalia, empezó a molestar al chico para que dejase el libro y le hiciese caso a él, pero acabó cediendo cuando Trafalgar le propuso leerle. Después del sexo, Law cogía su libro y, sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, leía unos minutos hasta que Kid se dormía como un angelito.

El pelirrojo no acostumbraba a trasnochar como él, y después de un largo día pateando la ciudad y una sesión de sexo más que satisfactoria –porque Kid nunca decía que no al sexo–, el chico se dormía enseguida. A veces apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Trafalgar y seguía la lectura con sus ojos, y otras se acurrucaba en su regazo, desplazando al libro un poco.

Cuando Law veía a Eustass así, dormido en su regazo como un niño pequeño, un dulce cosquilleo subía por su estómago hasta ruborizarle las mejillas. Cerraba el libro poco después y apagaba la luz de la mesilla, acariciando un poco ese cabello pelirrojo de puercoespín. Se perdía admirando las duras facciones del chico, ahora suavizadas al dormir. Kid no era guapo, Law lo sabía perfectamente, pero le gustaba más que nunca.

En su intento por culturizar un poco más al chico, Law le había arrastrado un día al Museo de Historia Natural, que era su favorito –junto con el MoMA, pero ese quedaba descartado. De niño, a Trafalgar le fascinaban los dinosaurios –como a casi todos–, y se quedó anonadado cuando descubrió el museo en una excursión escolar. Desde entonces, había ido más de diez veces a perderse por los inmensos pabellones.

Al principio, Eustass se había quejado por descubrir dónde iban a pasar la mañana, pero Law tenía tantas ganas de entrar que, cuando el pelirrojo vio ese brillo especial en sus ojos, no pudo negarse. Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Había cosas que no entendía, pero el museo era increíble y tenía unas instalaciones envidiables. Además, Law le hacía de guía y le explicaba todo aquello que no comprendía, y Kid estuvo a punto de arrastrarlo hasta un baño y follárselo ahí mismo porque, cuando se ponía en plan intelectual, le ponía cachondísimo.

También pasearon por Central Park –una parada obligada. Kid se quedó anonadado con las dimensiones del parque, porque en fotos parecía más pequeño. Era increíble cómo habían conservado un trozo de hierba en medio de esa jungla de asfalto. Y cuando el sureño descubrió las pistas de patinaje que había instaladas, no pudo resistirse.

Así como Law le había arrastrado hasta el museo, ahora era él quien le arrastraba hasta allí. Ninguno de los dos sabía patinar, a pesar de que Trafalgar había patinado de pequeño unas cuantas veces –para Kid, era la primera vez. Pero el sureño sentía la necesidad de hacer un poco el payaso después de una intensa sesión en el museo.

El moreno era más reacio a patinar, ya que sentía que iba a hacer el ridículo delante de la gente –porque patinar era algo que niños y adultos disfrutaban haciendo. Asimismo, ir los dos juntos a patinar era como colocarles un cartel con luces de «pareja gay» y Trafalgar sentía un poco de ansiedad al respecto –a pesar de que llevaban actuando como una pareja durante todo el viaje.

Kid estuvo más en el suelo que de pie, porque iba como un loco y no le importaba caerse. Law intentaba pegarse a la valla todo lo posible, pero el pelirrojo acababa arrastrándole al centro de la pista para acabar los dos sintiendo el hielo en sus caras. Trafalgar empezó enfadándose, rojo como un tomate al ver que algunos niños los miraban y se reían de ellos, pero terminó disfrutando como un mocoso con las tonterías que Kid hacía.

El sureño, a veces, actuaba como un niño grande. Fruncía el ceño cuando probaba algún plato que desconocía –a pesar de gustarle–, se quejaba cuando llevaban caminando un buen rato, quería comprar comida en cada puesto callejero que veía y, en general, sacaba a Law de sus casillas picándole y burlándose de él –de forma cariñosa. En cambio, cuando caía la noche y se encerraban en la habitación, Kid se convertía en el hombretón que era –y empotraba a Law hasta que le hacía ver las estrellas.

Al día siguiente, y como compensación por su correcto comportamiento en el museo, Law premió a Kid yendo a ver un partido de hockey sobre hielo –además de hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida. El pelirrojo no era muy seguidor del hockey sobre hielo, pero disfrutaba viendo casi cualquier deporte –y reconocía el esfuerzo que hacía Trafalgar, porque aborrecía el deporte.

La liga nacional estaba parada debido a las vacaciones de invierno, pero en la universidad se seguían celebrando eventos deportivos. Así, Kid podía conocer de primera mano el ambiente universitario en el que Law vivía todos los días. La universidad de Columbia tenía un campus realmente grande, y Kid silbaba cada vez que veía una facultad de aquellas dimensiones –por supuesto, hizo algunas bromas sobre universitarias que no gustaron un pelo a Law.

El estadio tenía unas dimensiones considerables, y había más hinchas en las gradas de lo que Law hubiese pensado –aunque no había pisado ese estadio en todos los años que llevaba estudiando allí. La pareja picoteó algo antes de entrar y disfrutaron de una entretenida velada deportiva. Estuvieron unas dos horas en el estadio, y Kid parecía un aficionado más, gritando al árbitro y a los jugadores –y se emocionaba cuando había bronca.

Al caer la noche, cenaron en uno de los cientos de bares que había cerca del campus. Eran pequeños y creados exclusivamente para los estudiantes, por lo que tenían precios muy baratos y comida decente. Llevados por la emoción de haber visto un partido y ganar –Kid ya se sentía como uno más–, ambos empezaron a beber y acabaron emborrachándose con cerveza barata.

Llegaron al hotel a trompicones, Kid cargando a Law prácticamente porque el alcohol le había afectado más. El moreno estaba mucho más pegajoso que de costumbre, encaramándose al cuello de Kid como si fuese un mono mientras le susurraba las cosas más obscenas que se le pasaban por la mente. El pelirrojo le sostenía como podía, sobándole el trasero de forma descarada mientras se reía con cada cosa que escuchaba.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Trafalgar empujó a Kid con toda la fuerza que tenía y lo empotró contra la pared, besándole de forma descarada. Se pegó al cuerpo del chico todo lo que pudo, restregándose como si estuviese en celo. Le besaba con torpeza, buscando de forma desesperada la lengua de Kid –pero sólo consiguiendo llenarle de babas.

El pelirrojo reía y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, notando a Trafalgar sobre él como un auténtico poseso –y eso le encantaba. Echó a andar de forma torpe, aupando al médico y tirándole en la cama sin nada de cariño. El moreno se revolvió sobre la superficie como una culebra, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

–Fóllame, Kid… Por favor, por favor… –el moreno habló arrastrando levemente las palabras, intentando desabrocharse el abrigo como si le oprimiese el cuerpo–. Reviéntame, Kid. Fóllame tan duro que no pueda andar, por favor.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que estás pidiendo? –el nombrado estaba de pie al lado de la cama, mirando a Trafalgar con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro–. ¿Puedes manejar esto que tengo aquí?

Con total descaro, se agarró el paquete y se lo mostró a Trafalgar. Como vestía pantalón de chándal, la erección se intuía perfectamente debajo de la tela. Law se sentó en la cama y apartó la mano de Kid, restregando su cara por el paquete mientras mordía la tela. Sus aviesos dedos pronto volaron a la goma del pantalón, intentando bajarla para liberar el preciado trozo de carne –sin embargo, Kid se lo impedía.

–Quiero tu polla, Kid… La necesito –la desesperación en las palabras de Trafalgar era palpable, y hacía las delicias de Kid–. Es tan gorda, tan redonda, tan perfecta… –el moreno estaba manchando el pantalón con su saliva–. Y cuando me la metes… Joder, cuando me follas te juro que veo las estrellas. Kid, por favor. Déjame medirla para hacerme un _dildo_ y usarlo cuando te vayas. Kid, Kid. No puedo vivir sin tu polla.

A Eustass se le atragantaban las palabras viendo a Trafalgar así –y escuchándole. Si hubiese sabido que el alcohol afectaba a Trafalgar de estas formas, le hubiese emborrachado mucho antes. Jodido Trafalgar Law, era sexy a rabiar. Acarició la sonrosada mejilla del chico y éste lamió su pulgar de manera sugerente, haciendo contacto visual con él.

–¿Quieres que te suplique? –el moreno habló con el dedo en la boca–. Si te va ese rollo, por mí no hay problema. Por favor, Kid. Fóllame. Kid. Empótrame contra la cama y que se enteren hasta los que viven a dos manzanas.

–Mañana te voy a repetir cada frase que me digas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –a Kid se le estaba agotando la paciencia, porque de verdad que quería reventarle hasta dejarle seco–. Y vamos a comer con tu familia.

–Que les jodan –Law exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. Ahora tocaba sexo, no familia–. Ojalá me follases en la cama de mi tío. Y llenarle todo de semen –volvió a morder el paquete de Kid–. Joder, eso me encantaría.

–A la mierda –y la paciencia del pelirrojo se agotó–. Te quiero desnudo ya de ya.

Los ebrios ojos del médico brillaron con excitación al oír esas palabras, y se desnudó lo más rápido que pudo. Borracho como estaba, le costó más de la cuenta, y la ropa acabó tirada por el suelo de malas maneras junto a la del sureño. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Eustass movió a Trafalgar y le arrodilló en el suelo, mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama con las piernas abiertas –saludándole con su misil tierra-aire.

Tan pronto como el moreno vio la oportunidad, se lanzó a engullir ese trozo de carne que tan suculento le parecía –su dueño se la estaba ofreciendo, después de todo. Trafalgar envolvió el pene en sus largos dedos y se lo introdujo en la boca. El pelirrojo le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza, sin hacer fuerza, mientras se le escapaba un gemido ronco y profundo.

–Mírate… –el sureño murmuró, sin apartar la vista del chico que tenía entre las piernas–. Estás hambriento, y sólo quieres mi polla –sonrió como un tiburón cuando Law le miró desde abajo, con los ojos impregnados en lujuria–. Bendita tu madre por hacerte así de sexy.

La mano del pelirrojo descendió por la hinchada mejilla del moreno hasta depositarse en su mentón, alzándole un momento para interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo. Trafalgar se contagió de su sonrisa, ruborizado por la excitación y el alcohol. Estiró el cuello y le dio un pico, manteniendo los ojos abiertos para ver cómo los cerraba –Kid estaba realmente mono cuando enseñaba su lado romántico.

–No necesito a nadie más… –Trafalgar susurró cuando sus labios se separaron, tan cerca que podía acariciar las blancas mejillas de Kid con sus pestañas–. No eres como otros hombres con los que he estado… –estiró los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Kid. Kid hizo lo mismo con su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia sí–. Sólo te quiero a ti.

– _Wow_ , eso suena un poco a declaración para mí –esta vez fueron los ojos de Eustass los que reflejaron emoción. Era lo más cerca que había estado de que Trafalgar le confesase sus sentimientos–. ¿Vas a decirme que me quieres?

–Cuando me dejes completamente satisfecho, _quizá_ lo diga –Law balbuceó de la forma más sensual que supo, devorando a Kid con la vista–. Pero primero tienes que cumplir todos mis caprichos…

–Eres un puto niñato malcriado –Kid rugió, aupando a Law con todas sus fuerzas y sentándolo en su regazo. El chico sólo sonrió con prepotencia–. Me has pedido que te empotre hasta que no puedas hablar, y eso voy a hacer –los orbes grises de Law brillaron con expectación. Por fin iba a conocer el lado salvaje de Eustass Kid–. Te voy a poner a cuatro patas, en la cama o en el suelo, me la suda dónde, y te voy a reventar tanto que te voy a dejar la forma de mi polla en ese precioso culito que tienes.

–¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! –Law gritó, enterrando su cara en el ancho cuello de Kid, empezando a besarlo y morderlo de manera desesperada–. Fóllame, Kid. Hasta que pierda la consciencia. Úsame como te dé la gana. ¡Reviéntame, Kid!

El nombrado sintió cómo una gota de sudor frío le recorría la nuca. Estaba intentando mantener la compostura a cualquier coste, pero no podía cuando delante tenía a un Trafalgar Law tan desesperado y hambriento de sexo. Sabía que, si sacaba toda la fuerza que tenía dentro, iba a reventarle de verdad –ya le había pasado con una ex–, pero el Trafalgar ebrio parecía estar metido en juegos de sumisión y BDSM.

Sin esperar más, colocó a Law a cuatro patas sobre la cama, alzándole bien las caderas. El médico intentó estirar los brazos para alzar también la espalda, pero la gran mano de Kid le estampó el pecho contra el colchón, presionando con fuerza para que no se moviese. Law buscó aire de forma desesperada, pues tenía la cara enterrada en el almohadón.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue cómo el miembro de Kid se introducía en él y le partía por la mitad.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando Kid empezó a moverse. Y Trafalgar supo que no estaba preparado en absoluto para lo que había pedido. Incapaz de mover un solo músculo, notó en cada centímetro de su piel cómo se desgarraba su interior y le ardían las entrañas cuando Eustass le penetraba.

No había preparado su entrada, y el alcohol le nublaba la mente y hacía que su cuerpo no actuase conforme él quería. Trafalgar quería que Kid le follase bien duro, que no pudiese andar al día siguiente, pero no había calculado bien y estaba sufriendo. A él le gustaba el sexo duro, sucio y sin amor, y había imaginado que con Kid sería maravilloso –porque el chico era una bestia parda.

Pero su fino cuerpo no podía hacer frente a las estocadas del pelirrojo, rápidas, certeras y profundas. Le estaba taladrando, perforando por dentro, y el moreno ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para quejarse. Con los brazos encerrados contra su propio cuerpo, y la cabeza enterrada en la almohada –casi sin poder respirar–, Law creía que perdería la consciencia de un momento a otro. Kid estaba siendo demasiado bruto, demasiado dominante, demasiado… Kid.

«¿Por qué te preocupas tanto, si te está gustando?».

Trafalgar cerró los ojos y escuchó la voz que retumbaba en su interior. Tenía razón, le estaba gustando. Le estaba encantando. Porque Trafalgar Law tenía muchos fetiches a la hora del sexo que aún no había podido probar con Kid. Y, cuando bebía, esos oscuros placeres salían a flote como una madera varada en el mar.

El moreno adoraba la forma en la que Eustass le hacía el amor. Porque había tenido sexo con muchos hombres, pero ninguno era como Kid. El pelirrojo sabía moverse, sabía intuir lo que quería la otra persona y se lo daba de buena gana. Y lo hacía con tanta delicadeza, con tanto cuidado, que te sentías especial en sus brazos –así lo creía Trafalgar.

Pero también quería verle sin ataduras, salvaje y bruto como el demonio que era. Kid tenía razón, todo ese rollo del cowboy-macho-alfa le ponía a Law más cachondo que una mona. Law deseaba ser usado, vejado, maltratado por alguien como Kid –con esa fuerza y ese cuerpo dignos de ser portentos de la Naturaleza.

Trafalgar se llevó una mano al vientre bajo y, con los dedos temblorosos, palpó la zona. La piel ardía como lava recién salida de un volcán y, cada vez que Kid le penetraba, creía que perdía la consciencia un poquito más. Por un momento, el moreno se imaginó teniendo útero, teniendo vagina y óvulos, fantaseando con sentir en su interior aquel miembro –especulando con la posibilidad de tener un hijo de Eustass.

El fuerte abrazo de su acompañante le sacó de esa fugaz ensoñación. Kid le había rodeado el tronco con sus musculados bíceps, atrapando los brazos de Trafalgar también –haciendo que todo el peso de su cuerpo recayese sobre el del moreno. Antes de que Law pudiese reaccionar, los viperinos labios de Kid atraparon su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío.

–Law, eres jodidamente increíble… –el sureño jadeó, con la frente empapada en sudor y los mofletes coloreados–. Me gusta todo de ti. Eres tan sexy… Me pasaría horas follándote sin parar, hasta que me dislocase la cadera.

Trafalgar puso los ojos en blanco por un instante, sintiéndose completamente abrumado por las palabras del pelirrojo. No eran gran cosa, pero esa voz penetrante y ruda, ese acento tan marcado, esos fuertes brazos que le apresaban y no le soltaban, y esas estocadas profundas y certeras eran imposibles de digerir –Kid le sobrepasaba en todo.

–K-Kid… –de los labios de Law se escapó un susurró, débil e irregular. Iba a colapsar.

–Sólo quiero hacerte feliz… –la frase le salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón–. Pídeme lo que necesites y lo haré sin rechistar.

De la boca del moreno se escapó un gemido antes de caer rendido.

*****

El olor de café recién hecho despertó a Trafalgar. Se desperezó y notó cómo sus huesos crujían cual mueble de madera vieja. La espalda le dolía horrores, especialmente la parte baja, y el trasero también. Al segundo, se dio cuenta que estaba sólo en la cama. Se incorporó con algo de molestia, descubriendo una taza de café humeante sobre su mesilla.

Agradeció al _bendito_ demonio pelirrojo que se la había traído y lo buscó con la vista mientras daba un pequeño sorbo –y se quemaba la punta de la lengua. Mirando por la ventana lo descubrió: estaba apoyado en la baranda del patio, fumando. Vestía un jersey que parecía bastante calentito, y unos pantalones cortos de chándal. Antes de que Trafalgar pudiese salir de la cama –le costaba, con todo su cuerpo dolorido–, Kid acabó de fumar y entró.

–Buenos días –murmuró el moreno, recostándose un poco para que el trasero no le incomodase.

–Buenos días –contestó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa, arrodillándose junto a la cama para apoyar la cabeza en el regazo cubierto del chico, como un gato mimoso–. Tienes café, yo ya he desayunado.

–Ya lo he visto, gracias –se animó a decir, acariciando las finas hebras de cabello rojo–. Me duele todo el cuerpo… Ayer nos excedimos un poco.

–Lo siento –Eustass sonrió, sonrojándose levemente–. Con las cosas que me decías, no fui capaz de contenerme. Cuando bebo, pierdo un poco las formas.

Trafalgar se contagió de su sonrisa, admirando el rostro que tenía sobre su regazo. Eustass Kid no era guapo –desde luego, no correspondía con los cánones de belleza a los que estaba acostumbrado. Tenía la piel muy pálida, los ojos pequeños y amenazadores, con unas pestañas casi inexistentes, la nariz puntiaguda y desfigurada, los pómulos un poco metidos hacia dentro y unos labios finos y poco cuidados.

Pero había algo en él… Su personalidad, su forma de afrontar la vida. Su… _Todo_. Trafalgar no acababa de comprender el qué, pero había algo que le hacía estar completamente prendido de él. Sus largos dedos de cirujano descendieron por el rostro del sureño y éste cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia y consiguiendo que el corazón de hielo de Law se derritiese.

–Como hoy vamos a comer con mi familia, ¿te importa si nos quedamos aquí un par de horas antes de ir? –preguntó, con voz dulce–. No puedo moverme, y me apetece remolonear en la cama contigo.

–¿Quieres que te prepare un baño mientras desayunas y, después, te doy un masaje? –Eustass le propuso, ya que se sentía responsable por la situación del moreno–. Y, cuando te sientas con fuerzas, vamos a tu casa.

–Me parece un plan perfecto –Law ronroneó, complacido. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de Eustass Kid con gestos como esos? Tenía que ser muy imbécil para dejarle escapar–. ¿Me acercas el tabaco y un cenicero, por favor?

Kid asintió sin rechistar y obedeció, regalándole un tierno beso en la frente a Law antes de ir a preparar un cálido baño de espuma para él. Trafalgar suspiró, podía acostumbrarse a estos detalles sin problemas.

*****

Eustass Kid silbó con admiración cuando llegaron a su destino. La familia Donquixote vivía en un lujoso bloque de pisos situado en el centro del Upper East Side de Manhattan. A diferencia de los edificios colindantes, de estilo neoclásico y ostentosos, que destilaban clase y riqueza por los cuatro costados, Donquixote Doflamingo vivía en un enorme ático encima de un rascacielos de cristal y acero.

La construcción tenía quince plantas, pero parecía más grande porque el resto de casas apenas tenían cuatro o cinco. Se accedía por una pequeña plaza empedrada, situada en la entrada del edificio, en la que había una fuente de estilo contemporáneo. Al acercarse a la puerta, el portero del edificio les abrió, saludando a Trafalgar con una reverencia.

El hall era amplio, de líneas sencillas y modernas. A través de la cristalera se veía la calle, y en el centro se situaba el mostrador del portero, guardando los buzones a sus espaldas. Olía a limpio por todos los rincones, y el suelo de mármol blanco brillaba como si estuviese recién pulido. El ascensor se encontraba a la izquierda.

–Me parece que acabo de dar el braguetazo del siglo –canturreó el pelirrojo cuando ambos se quedaron a solas en el ascensor, subiendo hasta el _pent-house_ –. Sabía que estabas forrado, pero no me esperaba que tanto.

–Es mi tío quien tiene dinero, no yo –Trafalgar le corrigió, sonriendo levemente cuando Kid le rodeó con los brazos y le apresó contra la pared–. Además, tiene seis hijos. Dudo que me toque algo en la herencia.

–Bueno, ahora me lo camelo y seguro que nos deja algo –Eustass ronroneó con algo de soberbia mientras dejaba tiernos besos debajo del lóbulo de Law–. Te recuerdo que soy un Casanova.

–¿Por qué hablas en plural cuando ni siquiera somos nada? –Trafalgar puntualizó, entrecerrando los ojos por el placer. Su comentario no iba a malas, al contrario–. Primero tendrás que pedirme salir… Y que yo acepte.

–Sacaré mi encanto sureño y le pediré tu mano a tu tío –Kid sonrió, viajando hasta los dulces labios de Law y atrapándolos en un beso. El moreno suspiró–. Y así seguro que me lo gano.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron –al ser el ático, llevaba directamente al piso. Se escuchó el característico _ding_ , y la pareja salió –un poco ruborizados por la complicidad del momento. Eustass se colocó bien la chaqueta –llevaba la misma ropa que el primer día, a petición de Law–, y Trafalgar se quitó la boina, colgándola en un perchero próximo.

–¡Ya estamos aquí! –saludó, dando un par de pasos dentro del recibidor. Eustass le siguió en silencio, un poco nervioso.

–¡¡¡PRIMOOO!!! –se escuchó un grito agudo, seguido de unos pasos a todo correr. En menos de un segundo, delante de los chicos aparecieron dos mocosos, que se tiraron encima de Law con muchas ganas–. ¡¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos!!

–Baby, llevo fuera una semana –Trafalgar sonrió, aupando a la nena y abrazándola, mientras su hermano Buffalo se aferraba a su pierna y no la soltaba–. En verano me voy más tiempo.

–¡Te has perdido un montón de cosas! –le interrumpió Buffalo, después de haberse quedado a gusto abrazando la pierna de Trafalgar–. Ayer hicimos galletas con Giolla, de esas que son como los muñequitos que salen en la peli de Shrek.

–¿Y os comisteis todas? –preguntó Law, fingiendo sorpresa–. ¿No nos habéis dejado ninguna a Eustass-ya y a mí?

Al nombrar al pelirrojo, los cuatro ojos de los pequeños se posaron en el desconocido, que permanecía en silencio. Puso una de sus mejores sonrisas –que a algunas personas les parecían algo inquietantes– y saludó educadamente:

–Qué hay, potrillos –le salió el acento texano que tenía dentro.

–¡Es el cowboy! –Baby fue la primera en reaccionar, emocionada aún en brazos de su primo–. ¡ _Woooow_ , es muuuy alto! ¡¡Y fuerte como papá!! Y mira el pelo, Buffalo, ¡parece que tenga fuego en la cabeza!

–Pero es un cowboy de mentira –gruñó el niño, detrás de la pierna de Trafalgar en posición defensiva. Aquel desconocido le imponía un poco–. ¿Dónde está tu sombrero, y tus botas con espuelas, y tu caballo? –le exigió, indignado.

–Me los he dejado en Texas –el pelirrojo se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura del mocoso y así parecer menos amenazador. Era consciente de la primera impresión que causaba–. No me permitían volar con el caballo. Si un día vienes a Texas, te podrás montar en él –mintió, no tenía ningún caballo–. Además, tengo un rifle de esos antiguos y te enseñaré a disparar, ¿qué te parece? –le guiñó un ojo.

–¿¡De verdad!? –los ojos de Buffalo se iluminaron, llenos de emoción. Salió de su escondite y empezó a disparar al aire con las manos–. ¡ _Pium_ , _pium_ , _pium_! Mira, Baby, soy un cowboy del Oeste. ¡ _Pium_ , _pium_!

–¡¡Yo también quiero!! –gritó la niña, soltándose del agarre de Trafalgar para imitar a su hermano mellizo. Ambos salieron disparados por el pasillo hacia el despacho de su padre, que se encontraba al fondo a la izquierda–. ¡¡Papá, ha venido Traffy!!

–¿Traffy? –Kid sonrió como un tiburón cuando se hubieron quedado solos, burlándose del apodo que acababa de escuchar–. Te acabas de ganar un mote de por vida.

–No seas cabrito y dame tu cazadora –Law murmuró, enfurruñado mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Kid le cedió el suyo–. Ven, te haré una visita guiada.

La primera planta era muy amplia, abierta y llena de luz gracias a los enormes ventanales que había. Con suelos de mármol y paredes lisas, el ático estaba decorado siguiendo un estilo contemporáneo –a la última moda. El salón era la habitación más grande, con sofás de color gris, alfombras de pelo y una chimenea de corte moderno. Encima de ésta, la televisión más grande que Eustass había visto nunca.

Detrás de los sofás, sin abandonar el salón y sobre una plataforma levemente elevada para hacer la distinción entre ambas zonas, había una mesa de cristal para seis comensales. A un lado, una barra de coctelería y, detrás de la mesa, una estantería de estilo industrial que cubría toda la pared –llena de libros, esculturas decorativas y alguna planta pequeña.

Entre la cocina y el salón, en el ala derecha, había un comedor con una mesa de madera robusta y patas de hierro. Había un par de esculturas y cuadros llamativos, además de un pequeño aparador para más bebidas alcohólicas. Trafalgar le explicó a Kid que este comedor lo utilizaban para celebrar fiestas y banquetes, ya que la mesa era mucho más amplia que la del salón –y también le contó que aquí fue donde su familia se enteró de su “relación”.

La cocina estaba pegada al comedor, separada de las otras estancias y siendo la última habitación a la derecha. Con encimeras de mármol oscuro y muebles modernos, contaba con los últimos electrodomésticos del mercado. Además de tener una barra con taburetes, en la esquina había una pequeña mesa redonda con cuatro sillas para desayunar.

En la cocina estaba Giolla, la ama de llaves y sirvienta de la casa –además de niñera, enfermera y secretaria. Era una mujer que superaba los 60, regordeta y peinada con un moño un poco estrafalario. También iba muy maquillada, y las arrugas de la edad hacían estragos en su rostro. La mujer estaba ultimando el pollo asado que iban a comer. Trafalgar hizo las presentaciones adecuadas y, cuando ambos continuaron con el tour, le contó que la señora había sido una actriz de tres al cuarto con ludopatía.

En el ala izquierda había un cuarto de baño y el despacho de Doflamingo, que estaba con la puerta cerrada. Law imaginó que estaba trabajando, así que prefirió no molestarle. Al lado del ascensor se encontraban las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba –con lo que Kid flipó, ya que pensaba que vivían en un piso (grande) de una sola planta.

En la planta superior se encontraban los dormitorios individuales –sólo Baby y Buffalo compartían habitación– con sus respectivos cuartos de baño, el cuarto de la colada, un gimnasio y una gran sala de juegos para los niños –porque Doflamingo detestaba verlos jugar por toda la casa, especialmente cuando tenía visita.

La sala de juegos era el rincón favorito de los niños, por razones obvias. El suelo era mullido para que no se hiciesen daño, y las paredes estaban empapeladas con dibujos de nubes, imitando el cielo. Había varios baúles donde guardar los juguetes –muñecas, trenes, coches y robots–, además de varios sets de construcción de Lego, un armario con disfraces, una televisión en la que jugar a la consola y una estantería con juegos de mesa.

Cuando entraron, Law no se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Sugar y Trébol. La mayor estaba peinando a una Barbie, mientras que el chico estaba jugando al Call of Duty –recientemente, Law había observado que el mocoso estaba desarrollando cierto gusto por los juegos de matar o infligir dolor.

–Hola, chicos –Trafalgar les saludó–. Os presento a Eustass Kid, el amigo de Texas que venía esta semana a verme. Kid, éstos son Sugar y Trébol.

–¿Qué tal, enanos? –Kid carraspeó.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos obtuvo respuesta alguna. Trébol ni se dignó a apartar la vista de la pantalla, muy concentrado en su juego. Law ya lo suponía, desde hacía unos meses estaba notando que el niño le iba cogiendo más y más aprensión –y él no sabía por qué. Sugar los miró en silencio, con la muñeca en la mano, hasta que decidió acercarse a paso lento.

Con Sugar también había notado cierto distanciamiento, aunque de otra forma. La niña se parecía bastante a Doflamingo, y tenía una parte tétrica que ponía los pelos como escarpias a cualquiera que estuviera con ella. Eustass lo notó enseguida –esa mocosa no le gustaba, era igual que las niñas de las películas de terror.

–Mi papá no te quiere aquí –dijo cuando se plantó delante de la pareja, con una tranquilidad y un aplomo dignos de una persona adulta–. Deberías irte.

A Kid se le cayeron los huevos al suelo. ¿¡Esa maldita mocosa acababa de decirle _eso_!? Trafalgar sabía que Sugar soltaría alguna de las suyas, pero no se esperaba que fuese tan directa. Fingió una sonrisa y palmeó a la niña en la cabeza antes de salir por patas de allí, arrastrando a Kid con él. Ya iba a haber demasiada hostilidad durante la comida, no quería más.

–¿Qué cojones les pasa a esos dos? –Kid susurró mientras caminaban por el pasillo, muy sorprendido. Había conocido niños insolentes, pero aquellos dos se llevaban la palma.

–Que se parecen demasiado a su padre –Law respondió con desdén, molesto. Sabía que iba a ser difícil traer a Kid a casa, pero con lo bien que habían reaccionado Baby y Buffalo, tenía esperanzas en el resto–. Vamos a mi habitación, ya conocerás los demás luego.

La habitación del médico reflejaba mucho su personalidad. Era un cuarto grande, acorde con la casa, con los muebles justos –todo muy minimalista. Dos armarios empotrados al fondo, próximos a una cama de matrimonio sin cabecero y con las sábanas de color azul marino. Debajo de la ventana, una enorme mesa de estilo industrial hacía de escritorio, con un ordenador –además de un portátil en su funda– y varios libros y cuadernos, además de un flexo. En el otro extremo, una estantería con infinidad de libros, todos ellos de un grosor considerable.

La habitación estaba ordenada, sin nada fuera de su sitio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco neutro, y el suelo era de parqué –como el resto de dormitorios. Los muebles eran de madera clara, con acabados sencillos y líneas rectas. Debajo de la cama había una alfombra de lana de oveja y, sobre ésta, un llamativo cuadro de _La gran ola de Kanagawa_ de Hokusai.

En la pared más despejada de todas, destacaba un corcho de dimensiones formidables lleno de postales, fotografías, tickets, entradas, sellos y, en general, recuerdos varios de todos los viajes que Law había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Kid sonrió como un niño cuando descubrió la factura del taller mecánico en la que había reparado su furgoneta cuando cruzó Texas –enmarcada con un corazón hecho a mano.

Al lado del corcho, tres fotografías enmarcadas pendían de unas cuerdas. En la primera, Law con su amigo Penguin en las escaleras de la Facultad de Medicina; en la segunda, Law junto a otro chico de media melena y gafas de sol, en el Festival Internacional Bar-B-Q de Owensboro; en la última, Eustass Kid de pequeño.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras al descubrirse ahí y, más concretamente, esa foto. Hacía un tiempo, Trafalgar le había pedido una copia de la fotografía que tenía en su habitación, una en la que llevaba la equipación de béisbol –cuando era un crío. Kid se la pasó sin problemas, sin tener ni idea por qué la quería –tampoco preguntó. Ahora que lo había descubierto, tenía ganas de atrapar a Trafalgar y comérselo a besos.

–Joder, para esto querías mi foto –masculló entre risas, rascándose la nuca–. Tengo fotos mejores, ¿lo sabes?

–Pero en esa estás adorable, con ese uniforme que te va enorme y la pelota en las manos –el chico explicó, apoyándose de forma relajada sobre el escritorio–. Después creciste y te echaste a perder –se burló–. Bueno, ¿qué te parecen mis dominios?

–Ahora llevo unos años que estoy bien. Tenías que haberme visto en mi época de adolescente, cuando iba al instituto –se rio, caminando por el cuarto hacia la estantería–. Eres muy ordenado, aunque eso ya lo sabía –le guiñó un ojo y Law sonrió–. Me flipa el corcho, me parece brutal que hayas viajado a tantos sitios. ¿Y te has leído todos estos libros?

Los ambarinos ojos de Kid viajaron por los volúmenes que había en la estantería. La mayoría eran libros de Medicina, manuales universitarios y enciclopedias. Pero Law también tenía infinidad de novelas, ordenadas por género y autor –porque era un maniático del orden– y, en las tablas inferiores, colecciones de mangas y cómics.

–¿Qué cojones es esto? –exclamó cuando vio una figura de un fantasma extraño con la cara blanca y el cuerpo negro, como si vistiese traje–. ¿También te gustan esos dibujos chinos?

–Animación japonesa, Eustass-ya –le corrigió, con cierta indignación. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Kid y agarró la figura con delicadeza–. Para tu información, esto de aquí es un _shinigami_ llamado Ryuk, un dios de la muerte que dejó caer el _Death Note_ en el mundo que, posteriormente, encontraría Light Yagami, que es éste de aquí –dejó la figurita del fantasma y señaló otra.

Kid le miró como si hablase en chino.

–Este otro es Kurisu Makise, de _Steins Gate_ , una de mis series favoritas. Aunque estoy un poco obsesionado con _Berserk_ y la pareja que salen, que son estos dos. La serie no está mal, pero el manga me fascina –se notaba la emoción en sus palabras–. Son dos amigos del alma, que en realidad están enamorados porque se nota a la legua la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos. Pero, de repente, Guts desaparece y Griffith se tira a la otra por despecho, clarísimamente.

–No me digas que eres de esa gente que ve parejas donde no las hay –Eustass le interrumpió, viendo que Law se estaba emocionando demasiado y que él no entendía nada.

–¿Un _fanboy_? No me escondo –respondió el médico, muy digno–. Tengo una bonita colección de mangas BL, por si te lo estás preguntando.

–Eres… –el sureño no había entendido absolutamente nada de la última frase que había oído–. ¡Eres un puto friki! –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron, seguidas de una gran risotada–. Hostia puta, estoy quedando con un friki –se le iban a saltar las lágrimas–. Me lo llegan a decir 10 años antes y me descojono vivo.

–¿Tienes algún problema? –Trafalgar cuestionó, tremendamente indignado, mientras colocaba las figuras a su conveniencia–. No sé qué te hace tanta gracia.

Antes de que Kid pudiera contestar, Bellamy apareció por la puerta. Había escuchado el revuelo que sus hermanos pequeños habían montado, y tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer al famoso casi-novio de Trafalgar –se lo imaginaba un poco panoli, igual que Law. No lo había visto bien en la foto que destapó el pastel durante el cumpleaños de Sugar, y era demasiado despreocupado como para percatarse que Law tenía una foto suya desde hacía meses en su habitación.

–Hey, Trafalgar –le saludó, esgrimiendo la famosa sonrisa Donquixote que todos allí habían heredado del patriarca de la familia–. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?

–Bellamy, éste es Eustass Kid –suspiró, un poco molesto por la interrupción–. Es el primogénito de Doflamingo.

–Qué hay –dijo Kid, acercándose a él para darle la mano educadamente. Bellamy se quedó un poco cortado, ahora que lo tenía frente a sí, el sujeto era más alto y más fuerte que él–. Empiezo a sentirme como una atracción de circo con tanta expectación.

–¿Éste es el de la foto? –el rubio inquirió a su primo, atónito–. ¿El granjero de Texas? ¿El que hace motocross en sus ratos libres?

–El mismo –Law sonrió con suficiencia, fardando de ligue. Eustass infló el pecho como un palomo, mostrando su blanca dentadura–. Aunque es agricultor, no granjero.

–Ah… En la foto no parecía tan… –el chico no supo qué decir, y se rascó la nuca–. Bueno, la comida está casi lista, así que será mejor que bajéis cuanto antes –comentó antes de marcharse.

–Pfff… Vaya imbécil –masculló el pelirrojo cuando se hubieron quedado solos–. ¿Y ese es el primo con el que mejor te llevas?

–Sólo te falta conocer a Monet, pero ahora mismo está en la edad del pavo, así que… –Law explicó, aunque se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño recordando la conversación pendiente entre ambos–. Por cierto, Eustass-ya, sigo esperando que me cuentes qué te hacía tanta gracia.

–Venga, Trafalgar, no te enfades –el chico le rodeó por detrás, en un gesto cariñoso, mientras descansaba su mentó en el hombro del moreno–. Ha sido una broma, nada más.

–Hmp –el moreno se hizo el indignado aún más, apartándole la cara–. Pídeme perdón.

–Estás muy guapo cuando te enfadas, ¿te lo habían dicho ya? –Kid obvió la orden de Trafalgar y siguió a lo suyo–. Además, estoy muy contento de estar aquí. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque, aunque no me lo hayas dicho, sé que me quieres –canturreó.

–¿¡De-De dónde te has sacado eso!? –Law no se esperaba una salida como esa. No pudo evitar encararle, rojo como un tomate–. E-Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

–¿Ah, no? –el pelirrojo fingió sorpresa, disfrutando de lo lindo al sacar de sus casillas a Law–. Tienes una foto mía enmarcada y, por si fuera poco, has dibujado un corazón en la factura del taller donde te arreglaron esa chatarra de furgoneta –Kid le abrazó con más fuerza, rozando su entrepierna con el trasero del chico–. Igual estoy equivocado, pero me parecen señales bastante obvias.

–Tú lo has dicho, e-estás equivocado –Law seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer, con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que se le iba a salir del pecho.

–Suelo ser bastante impaciente –Eustass continuó, obligando a Trafalgar a darse la vuelta y sujetándole las mejillas con ambas manos. El médico se agarró a la sudadera del pelirrojo, poniéndose sobre la punta de sus pies por acto reflejo–. Pero contigo haré una excepción. Porque me gustas demasiado.

Trafalgar sentía que estaba flotando. Le habían crecido alas, y estaba en el Cielo. En realidad, las alas las tenía Kid, quien le miraba de esa forma tan cariñosa, con esa sonrisa cálida y esas manos grandes y aterciopeladas acariciando su rostro. Eustass Kid no era apto para diabéticos.

–Te odio… –murmuró el moreno, acercándose hasta casi rozar los labios del otro–. Odio que hagas este tipo de cosas antes de comer con mi tío.

–Precisamente –el otro se explicó–. Tengo que conquistar a tu familia, he venido con la artillería pesada.

–¡¡¡NIÑOOOOS!!! –un grito se escuchó desde la planta de abajo–. ¡¡¡A COMEEEEEER!!!

La pareja sonrió antes de besarse. Kid había dicho la verdad, estaba sacando la artillería pesada y sus mejores frases para caerle bien a todo el mundo. Law lo sabía, le estaba dejando fuera de juego –por la mañana en el apartamento, en el ascensor, y ahora en su habitación. El moreno tenía un debate interno profundo, porque estaba colado hasta las trancas de Kid, pero no se atrevía a confesarse –no podía hacerlo con tanta soltura.

También sabía que Kid le esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciese falta, hasta que se armase de valor y dijera esas dos palabras mágicas, pero no quería tardar mucho. Con todas esas bromitas sobre estar juntos y ser pareja, a Trafalgar le habían entrado unas ganas locas de atar al pelirrojo sólo para él –y eso era algo que no le sucedía nunca.

Cuando bajaron a comer, todos estaban ya en el comedor –como eran tantos, Giolla había preparado la mesa de eventos. Había colocado la vajilla buena –aunque no había ninguna mala en esa casa–, y el pollo asado presidía la mesa, además de varios platos con acompañamientos como puré de calabaza, patatas, dátiles, pasas y orejones asados. También había abierto una botella de buen vino para celebrar la ocasión.

–Vaya, vaya –la voz socarrona de Doflamingo hizo que el murmullo de los niños cesase, presidiendo la mesa delante del gran ventanal–. Así que éste es el famoso sureño del que Law-chan tanto habla…

–Encantado, señor Donquixote –el pelirrojo intentó sonar lo más seguro posible, aunque era innegable que aquel hombre le ponía nervioso–. Soy Eustass Kid.

–Llámame Doflamingo, no son necesarios tantos formalismos –el rubio sonrió, con la copa de vino en la mano, y Kid sintió una gota de sudor caer por su nuca–. Sentaos, la comida se enfría.

Giolla había dispuesto la mesa como de costumbre: Doflamingo presidía la mesa, con Bellamy a su izquierda y ella a la derecha. Monet, Sugar y Trébol se sentaban en la margen izquierda, mientras que Baby, Buffalo y Trafalgar se sentaban en la derecha. A Kid le había colocado en el otro extremo de la mesa, enfrente de Doflamingo.

Sin más dilación, Doflamingo agarró los cubiertos y trinchó el pollo por la mitad sin apartar la vista del invitado, mostrando una de sus mejores –y más turbadoras– sonrisas. Eustass estaba más tieso que un mástil, mientras Law se moría de la vergüenza. El lado derecho no parecía hostil –Kid se había ganado a los pequeños y Giolla no se metía en asuntos familiares–, pero el izquierdo era igual que un frente enemigo. Bellamy estaba un poco apocado después de las presentaciones, y Monet miraba de reojo sin decir palabra. Sugar y Trébol, en cambio, parecían dos muñecos diabólicos a punto de saltar a la yugular.

Trafalgar suspiró, iba a ser una comida familiar muy larga.

*****

Después de hora y media de comida, Trafalgar pudo respirar con alivio. Los más pequeños se habían acostado, Giolla estaba recogiendo los platos y Doflamingo había vuelto a su despacho después de recibir una llamada de negocios –que a Trafalgar le pareció ciertamente sospechosa. Bellamy se había ido a dar una vuelta, y Monet se había encerrado en su cuarto, así que Kid y él hicieron lo mismo.

–Siento decirte esto, pero vaya familia tienes –soltó el pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de sí–. Tu tío da puto miedo.

–¿Ahora comprendes por qué no quería traerte? –el médico suspiró, descalzándose y sentándose en la cama–. Si sigo aquí es porque Doflamingo me está pagando la carrera. En cuanto la acabe y empiece a trabajar, volaré del nido.

–¿Qué plan llevas? ¿Trabajarás aquí en Nueva York o quieres probar en otro sitio? –Kid se interesó, no sólo por el bienestar del chico, sino porque cabía la posibilidad de que se mudase a Texas–. Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni zorra idea de cómo funciona el sistema sanitario.

–Nuestro sistema sanitario es una locura –Trafalgar sonrió con tristeza, alentando a Kid a que se sentase a su lado–. Preocúpate de pagar el seguro privado, que supongo que será lo que tengáis tu familia y tú, ¿no?

–Íbamos a percibir una ayuda por el accidente de mi padre, ya que le incapacitó para trabajar. Pero como el hombre era ya muy mayor y podía hacer prácticamente de todo a excepción de levantar mucho peso y ejercicios más duros, al final no nos la concedieron –Eustass le explicó. Era un tema familiar bastante íntimo, pero sentía que a Trafalgar podía contarle de todo. Se descalzó y acompañó al moreno en la cama, tumbándose cual largo era–. El subsidio nos hubiese venido bien, aunque, de momento, no tenemos problemas económicos.

–Eres un terrateniente, podrías vivir de las rentas si alquilases tus campos a otros y que los trabajasen por ti –Law apuntó, con una sonrisa divertida, tumbándose al lado de Kid y dejando que éste le arropase con su brazo–. Si viviésemos en el siglo XIX, serías uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

–El rico aquí es tu tío –se acomodó sobre la cama, desabrochándose el botón del vaquero después de haber engullido una cantidad nada desdeñable de pollo. Volvió al tema del que estaban hablando–. Y, con lo que te gusta viajar, ¿no has pensado en vivir una temporada en el extranjero?

–Lo he pensado mucho, sí –el chico contestó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kid–. Me encantaría viajar a Europa, aunque no sé por qué país decantarme. Tengo la sensación de que encajo mucho mejor allí que aquí… –el pelirrojo permaneció en silencio y Law continuó–. No me malinterpretes, me encanta vivir aquí. Es sólo que, a veces, creo que mi forma de pensar y de ver el mundo es más…

–Sé a lo que te refieres –Eustass le cortó al ver que Law no sabía cómo acabar la frase–, lo veo cuando hablo con mis primas de Irlanda. Incluso con mi madre, y eso que lleva viviendo en Estados Unidos casi 40 años. Y tienes razón, muchas veces pareces un maldito pijo europeo –se burló para mitigar lo que diría después–. En eso no nos parecemos en nada.

–¿A ti no te gustaría vivir fuera? –Trafalgar alzó la vista para encarar al chico, pero Eustass estaba muy concentrado mirando al techo de su habitación.

–Creo que no –murmuró, al cabo de unos segundos–. Además, no puedo. Tendría que vender mis propiedades y empezar de cero. El campo te ata, tienes que trabajarlo a diario –hubo un silencio incómodo después de decir aquello, hasta que Kid suspiró profundamente–. No dejes que nadie te corte las alas, Law. Vive tu vida pensando en ti, los demás irán después.

El nombrado no contestó. Se formó un nudo en su garganta al escuchar las últimas palabras de Kid, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Nunca habían hablado del futuro porque era absurdo hacer planes tan a largo plazo, si ni siquiera estaban saliendo juntos. Eustass era un hombre mucho más sedentario, más apegado a la tierra, más familiar incluso. Y él era todo lo contrario.

Cuando quiso hablar, se percató que el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido. Trafalgar sonrió con cierta amargura, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de cada momento que podía pasar a su lado. Después de todo, mañana por la tarde volvería a Texas –y sabía que le iba a echar _mucho_ de menos.

Por supuesto, Trafalgar no se durmió. Permaneció en los brazos de Kid, sin moverse, apreciando el calor que emanaba de su gran cuerpo mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas a todo. Como siempre, se ponía a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en todo lo que podía ocurrir y en todo lo que no si escogía una u otra opción.

Si Kid le pedía salir, ¿aceptaría? Trafalgar estaba seguro al 95% que Kid le iba a pedir salir, hoy o mañana –seguramente lo hiciese en el aeropuerto, ya que había comentado sus intenciones de provocarle un paro cardíaco a Law. Había viajado a Nueva York con intención de conquistarle, se lo había confesado. Y, aunque Law aún no le hubiese dicho las dos palabras mágicas, sabía que Kid le quería con locura y le esperaría.

Si Trafalgar aceptaba, ¿cómo sería su relación? Al principio, a distancia, no había otra posibilidad –su amigo Penguin le había demostrado que se podía mantener viva la chispa del amor a pesar de la lejanía. Sin embargo, le quedaban unos meses para acabar. Y después, ¿qué? Eustass le había confirmado que no podía moverse por el trabajo, así que, si querían estar juntos, él tenía que dar el paso y probar suerte en Texas.

También cabía la posibilidad de que buscase trabajo en el extranjero directamente. No lo había investigado con detenimiento, pero sabía que la mayoría de sistemas sanitarios europeos eran mejores que el estadounidense. Sabía que era producto de su imaginación, pero Europa se le antojaba tan moderna, tan intelectual, tan… Perfecta para él. Podía mudarse a Canadá, y así no abandonar el continente. Pero si Kid viajaba con él, acabaría siendo declarado enemigo público número uno –tenía cero dudas al respecto.

El ruido de la manivela de su habitación le sacó de sus devaneos internos. En un segundo, una hiperactiva Baby irrumpió en su cuarto como un vendaval. La nena vestía un vestido rojo de manga corta y volantes, estampado con topos blancos –muy navideño. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo hecha con un lazo, para que se viese bien su dulce rostro.

Law no podía evitar sentir debilidad por la pequeña, ya que era un terrón de azúcar andante. Los mellizos aún no habían desarrollado el «gen Doflamingo», y el moreno deseaba con todo su ser que siguiesen así unos años más. Además, la nena estaba muy apegada a él, y era agradable apreciar el cariño infantil en una casa de locos.

–¡¡Traffy, Traffy!! –le llamó a gritos, con su agudo timbre de voz, corriendo hasta la cama–. ¡Despierta, primo Traffy! ¡Y despierta también al primo Kid!

–¿Qué pasa, Baby? –el moreno la miró, ya que no se había dormido en ningún momento. A su espalda escuchó un gruñido por parte del pelirrojo–. ¿No quieres dormir más siesta?

–¡¡¡NOOO!!! –la niña negó con energía, y Law sintió cómo su acompañante en la cama suspiraba con frustración–. ¡Vamos a jugar al té! ¡ _Porfi_ , _porfi_ , primo Traffy!

Trafalgar soltó una carcajada y le acarició el cabello, intentando calmar al manojo de nervios que tenía por prima. Era adorable. Kid se desperezó y asomó la cabeza por detrás, aún con cara de sueño. El moreno sonrió, seguro que internamente estaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

–Eustass-ya, nos requieren para jugar al té –le explicó, aunque la expresión de Kid no cambió lo más mínimo. Por acto reflejo, el sureño asintió con desgana, sobándose la cara para despejarse un poco–. Pero, esta vez, sin disfraces –le dijo a la niña.

–Jo… Vaaale –aceptó, después de hacer un puchero–. ¡Pero nos pintamos sí o sí!

Antes de que Law pudiese contestar, Baby salió disparada a su cuarto para preparar todo, canturreando como un parajillo. El médico iba a levantarse de la cama, pero un brazo se lo impidió. Se giró para ver a Kid y se topó con sus labios, regalándole un suave pico. Los dos se desperezaron un poco más y fueron a la habitación de la pequeña.

Baby y Buffalo compartían habitación, aunque las dimensiones del cuarto eran grandes hasta para dos personas adultas. Tenía las paredes pintadas en tonos pastel, con pegatinas de estrellas, planetas y constelaciones que se iluminaban a oscuras. En medio de la estancia, la niña había preparado una pequeña mesita con cuatro sillas. Sobre la mesa, un juego de té de plástico a imitación de los de porcelana, y una bandeja con pastelitos y galletas también de mentira.

–¡Venga, venga! –la niña se emocionó, sentada sobre sus rodillas en la enorme alfombra de pelo que cubría casi todo el suelo–. Que ya estoy acabando con Buffalo.

El chico estaba frente a ella, sentado también, con los ojos cerrados mientras la chiquilla terminaba de aplicarle el maquillaje. En sus manos tenía una paleta de colores vivos, muy llamativos todos ellos, los cuales aplicaba con pinceles –a Baby le encantaba el maquillaje. A su hermano le había pintado los ojos de color naranja, una nariz roja con bigotes en las mejillas de color negro y los labios negros –por supuesto, con una precisión espantosa.

Trafalgar guio a Kid y ambos se sentaron frente a la maquilladora “profesional”, el pelirrojo suspirando para sus adentros viendo la que le venía encima. Baby empezó con Trafalgar, a quien había maquillado otras veces. Ojos blancos, mejillas rojas como dos manzanas maduras y sin pintalabios.

Eustass soltó una carcajada cuando la nena acabó, a pesar de saber que él acabaría igual que un cromo. Baby le pintó los ojos azules, le dibujó un par de estrellas amarillas de _sheriff_ en las mejillas y los labios marrones. También se permitió la licencia de hacerle una pequeña coleta para apartarle los mechones de la cara –la cual parecía una palmera despeluchada.

Para terminar, Baby sacó una caja de plástico en la que guardaba algunos complementos para disfrazarse, y colocó unas orejas de conejo a su hermano, una boa de plumas fucsia a Trafalgar y una espada de plástico a Kid. Según la nena, Buffalo era el conejo de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , Law era Tiana de _Tiana y el sapo_ , y Kid era un cowboy medieval –el suyo era el más elaborado porque la niña quería agradarle.

El pelirrojo no tenía fuerza suficiente para soportar una tarde de juegos de tal calibre, sobre todo después de una comida con un suegro que parecía sacado del FBI. Pese a todo, las sonrisas cálidas de Trafalgar, las monerías de Buffalo y la alegría de Baby le ayudaron a continuar. Además, era verdad que tenía mano con los niños pequeños –todos sus primos eran menores que él, y en las reuniones familiares siempre se había tenido que hacer cargo.

Gracias al carácter de los chiquillos, la tarde se pasó amena, y todos acabaron riendo mientras jugaban a tomar el té con pastas. Por supuesto, ni había té ni había pastas, pero para los adultos era divertido ver al otro cómo se desenvolvía en esa situación. Especialmente, Trafalgar estuvo observando con ojo clínico el comportamiento de Kid, porque comprobar que alguien en apariencia ruda y bruta tuviese tanta mano con niños le provocaba mariposas en el estómago.

Monet apareció en la habitación cuando llevaban jugando una hora y cuarto –a los cuatro se les había pasado el tiempo volando. La adolescente estaba encogida sobre sí misma, tímida. Se había peinado su bonito cabello verde con una diadema para despejarse la cara, y vestía unos vaqueros ajustados, una _bomber_ azul cielo y unas Converse negras.

–Primo Law, ¿te puedo pedir un favor…? –murmuró, consiguiendo la atención de los cuatro.

–Claro, dime –contestó él, sorprendido. En la comida, Monet había estado más callada que de costumbre, y no paraba de mirarlos a Kid y a él de reojo.

–Esta tarde voy al cine con un… Amigo –a la chica le costó decir la palabra, apartando la vista de la vergüenza–. Pero papá no me va a dejar si le digo eso, así que había pensado que… Podíamos decirle que voy con vosotros. Os tomáis algo por ahí mientras tanto y luego me traéis a casa…

–¿Un amigo? –Law se interesó, arqueando una ceja. Eustass hizo lo mismo.

–¡S-Sí! ¡Nada más! –la adolescente negó efusivamente, nerviosa–. So-Somos amigos…

–Pero a ti te gusta, ¿no? –el moreno continuó, no con mala intención, y Monet no contestó, sonrojándose en extremo–. ¿Qué dices, Eustass-ya? ¿Vamos al cine? –le guiñó un ojo.

–Hmp –el pelirrojo se puso serio, sobándose el mentón sin importarle las pintas que llevaba–. Para empezar, ¿quién es este sujeto? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿De qué os conocéis? –imitó a Doflamingo, como si fuese un padre sobreprotector. Law sonrió, era divertido verle así–. No podemos permitir que vayas al cine con el primero que pase, tiene que estar a la altura.

–¡P-Primo Law! –Monet hizo un puchero de lo más infantil, sin entender el sarcasmo de Eustass.

–¿A qué hora habéis quedado? –preguntó el nombrado. No quería abandonar a los pequeños ahora que se lo estaban pasando tan bien, pero él también había sido un adolescente al cuidado de Doflamingo y no quería que Monet pasase por lo mismo–. ¿Qué vais a ver?

–Dentro de una hora –ella contestó, con algo de esperanza–. Y veremos _Akira_.

–¿Has dicho _Akira_? –a Law se le iluminaron los ojos, era una de sus películas favoritas. Por ser el aniversario del largometraje, iban a sacarlo de nuevo en _full HD_ , y Law se había prometido ir. Con la llegada de Eustass, sin embargo, se había olvidado por completo–. Tenemos que ir, Eustass-ya. Me encanta esa película.

–Suena a dibujo chino –Kid espetó, frunciendo el ceño levemente al ver que el moreno le hacía un puchero–. Seguro que es una movida de esas trascendentales y filosóficas que tanto les gustan a los amarillos.

–Te gustará –el médico obvió la contestación–. El protagonista es el líder de una banda de moteros que tienen que luchar contra el Ejército después de una III Guerra Mundial. Es todo muy moderno y postapocalíptico a la vez.

–Lo de la banda de moteros es para ganarme, ¿verdad? –el sureño comentó, terriblemente serio. Aunque sabía que no podía negarse. Suspiró–. Supongo que no tengo elección.

–No, no la tienes –Law sonrió, victorioso y complacido.

*****

El domingo, último día de la semana –y del viaje de Eustass Kid– amaneció siendo el más frío de todos. La pareja tardó en salir de la habitación –y casi se quedan sin el buffet libre del desayuno–, remoloneando en la cama y disfrutando de las últimas horas que podían estar juntos. Trafalgar estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre, y Eustass no iba a quejarse.

El plan del moreno para hoy era mucho más relajado que el resto de días, ya que Kid tenía que coger un avión a las 16:30. Llegaría de noche a Dallas, pero ya había hablado con su colega Killer para dormir en su casa esa noche y partir por la mañana hacia su rancho. En otras circunstancias, Kid conduciría sin problemas –adoraba conducir–, pero así podía relatarle con pelos y señales su viaje a Nueva York.

Prepararon las maletas ya por la mañana –Law tenía la suya para regresar a casa– y salieron a explorar una última vez. El sureño llevaba en mente pedirle salir, quería una relación seria y estable a pesar de la distancia y creía tener posibilidades con Trafalgar –sobre todo, después de la semana fantástica que habían pasado juntos.

En un primer momento, había pensado pedirle su mano a Doflamingo durante la comida del sábado –siguiendo el estilo tradicional sureño–, pero las cosas fueron peor de lo previsto y Kid no se sintió con fuerzas para hacer semejante proeza. En el aeropuerto era su mejor opción, continuando con el cliché de las películas románticas, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo delante de tanta gente –no estaba preparado para salir del armario _tan_ abiertamente.

Eustass Kid era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, y no le gustaba el rechazo –como a todos. Había tenido unas cuantas novias que avalaban sus capacidades amatorias, pero Trafalgar Law era un caso diferente. Sabía que el moreno le quería –o eso deseaba–, pero aún no se había atrevido a abrirle su corazón. Kid no quería presionarle y que se viese demasiado nervioso cuando le pidiera salir, consiguiendo una negativa en lugar del tan ansiado «sí, quiero». Eustass sabía que eso sólo se decía en las peticiones de boda, pero en su imaginación sonaba muy bien que Law le contestase así.

Por tratarse del último día, la parejita feliz fue a ver la Estatua de la Libertad. Era un poco cliché hacerse la foto a los pies de la figura, pero Eustass sabía que a su madre le haría ilusión –era la primera vez que su hijo hacía un viaje de esas características. Sin embargo, Kid parecía tener prisa por regresar al apartamento antes de comer –se le había ocurrido una cosa.

De camino al apartamento, a Eustass le hubiese gustado encontrar la pista de patinaje en la que estuvieron, pero no sabía cómo llegar –ni tampoco dónde estaba exactamente. No podía preguntar a Trafalgar porque era una sorpresa, así que se conformó con la primera que encontró callejeando por la ciudad. Estaba colocada en una plaza, a la entrada de un centro comercial, y era más pequeña –pero cumpliría la misma función.

Como ocurrió la primera vez, Law se resistió a patinar, pero al final cedió. En la pista había más niños que adultos, quienes miraban a sus polluelos desde la valla exterior, y el pelirrojo se insufló ánimos mentalmente –tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Y, como ocurrió la primera vez, ninguno de los dos sabía patinar tan bien y acabaron más en el suelo que de pie.

En una de esas ocasiones, Eustass –que era siempre quien se caía primero– tiró de Trafalgar, y éste terminó en el suelo junto a él. Sin embargo, el sureño fue lo suficientemente rápido para frenar el golpe y hacer que el moreno acabase en sus brazos –aunque en una postura un poco incómoda, con las piernas despatarradas y encima de él.

–¡Eustass-ya, me has tirado! –se quejó el médico, sonrojado de la vergüenza de haberse caído por decimocuarta vez delante de unos niños que sabían patinar mejor que ellos, y por haber acabado entre los brazos del chico en una postura algo embarazosa.

–Me tenía que agarrar a algo para no caerme –Kid se excusó vagamente, apretando a Trafalgar contra sí mientras éste intentaba escapar y ponerse en pie–. Te tenía a mano.

–Mañana tendré unos cuantos moratones en las piernas –farfulló el otro, apartando la vista y haciéndose el indignado, intentando que sus colores desaparecieran.

–¿Sabes lo que seguro tendrás mañana? –Kid había pensado alguna otra frase romanticona, pero Law le había dado el pie perfecto–. Un novio.

Trafalgar, al escuchar aquello, dejó de moverse y se giró para encarar al chico con una expresión de pura sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien? De repente, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. El frío le subía por las piernas, en contacto con el hielo, y sabía que los niños los miraban con curiosidad, pero le daba igual. En aquellos momentos, sólo existían ellos dos.

–Sal conmigo, Law –murmuró el pelirrojo, con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara mientras veía cómo los preciosos orbes del médico se dilataban de la emoción–. Ya sé que hay muchas millas entre los dos pero, si Killer y Penguin llevan casi cuatro años así, nosotros también podemos –acortó la distancia entre los dos, rozando la nariz de Law con la suya–. Igual es un poco repentino, pero sabes que te quiero y me gustaría estar en una relación contigo.

Había sonado más a una orden que una petición, pero Kid sabía jugar sus cartas, suavizando el mensaje con sus medias sonrisas y sus miradas llenas de afecto. Si Trafalgar le rechazaba, volvería a Texas con el rabo entre las piernas como un perro apaleado, pero tenía que arriesgar para ganar. Y había mucho en juego –el corazón de Law.

Los ojos de Law brillaban igual que la primera noche después de hacer el amor, cuando Kid le confesó que le quería. Y el pelirrojo se derretía por dentro con el chico que tenía delante, de esa guisa –con esa expresión de felicidad y sorpresa, con el labio tembloroso y las mejillas sonrojadas. Era dulce como la miel.

A Trafalgar se le había atragantado la vida en esos momentos. ¿Kid quería salir con él, en una relación seria? Kid quería salir con él, en una relación seria. Si aceptaba, pasaría a ser una de las chicas de Kid –como James Bond, el agente 007. Su nombre se inscribiría en la larga –en opinión de Trafalgar– lista de novias del pelirrojo, salvo que él iba a ser el primer novio. NOVIO.

De no ser porque estaba sentado encima de Eustass, y éste le rodeaba con los brazos, Law estaría ya pegado al hielo de la pista, con su cuerpo hecho puré después de desfallecer. No le gustaba ser tan dramático, pero Eustass le hacía sacar la _Drama Queen_ que llevaba dentro –sí, con mayúsculas– y no podía contenerse.

Las extremidades le temblaban, con ese hormigueo característico cuando se duermen, y las mejillas le ardían. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y cientos de mariposas en el estómago que no podían escapar. El vello de la nuca se le había erizado, y la boca estaba seca como un desierto. Trafalgar D. Water Law estaba perdidamente enamorado de Eustass Kid, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no?

Después de unos eternos segundos, el moreno estiró los brazos y se lanzó a besar a Kid con tanto ímpetu que le tiró la gorra de béisbol que llevaba. El pelirrojo se echó a reír mientras recibía una infinidad de besos, breves y rápidos, por toda su cara. Le abrazó con más ganas y disfrutó del momento, siendo completamente masacrado por un Trafalgar Law muy besucón.

–¡Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, aunque su voz quedó un poco opacada por los besos que estaba regalando al sureño y su propia bufanda–. Te quiero, Kid. Te quiero.

*****

Los finos dedos de Trafalgar Law dejaron escapar, con reticencia, los gruesos de Eustass Kid. Habían llegado juntos hasta el aeropuerto, y el moreno ya no podía atravesar el último control. Ambos estaban en una nube, flotando. Los chicos se pararon en medio del pasillo, mirándose en silencio con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa cariñosa.

–Toma, quédatela de recuerdo –dijo Kid, quitándose la gorra y cediéndosela a Trafalgar–. Puedes llevarla, te gustan los gorros y los sombreros. O puedes colgarla en tu habitación junto a mi foto de pequeño.

–Mándame un mensaje cuando aterrices, y otro cuando estés en casa de Killer –Law ordenó, atesorando el regalo como si fuese una piedra preciosa.

–Joder, antes no eras tan controlador –Eustass suspiró, aunque tenía pensado hacerlo de todos modos. Lo primero que haría nada más aterrizar sería hablar con él, sus padres y su colega podían esperar un poco.

–Antes no eras mi novio –Trafalgar le contestó con premura, sonriendo.

–Suena muy bien cuando lo dices –el pelirrojo se contagió de la sonrisa del chico, acercándose para darle un dulce beso mientras por la megafonía del aeropuerto se escuchaba un anuncio sobre su vuelo–. Tengo que irme ya si no quiero perder el avión. Hablamos en un par de horas, ¿vale? No me eches mucho de menos –le guiñó un ojo.

–Lo mismo digo –Law se aferró al torso de Kid y se fundió en un cálido abrazo–. Espero que tengas un buen viaje.

Kid asintió levemente y le dio un último beso antes de separarse y caminar hacia el último control. Law se quedó allí, viendo al chico cruzar por el detector de metales mientras se aferraba a la gorra –que ahora era suya. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Kid, a lo lejos, girarse para mirarle y guiñarle un ojo en la distancia, con esa sonrisa de ganador nato.

Trafalgar se hizo una bolita, tapándose el rostro con la bufanda mientras intentaba no chillar como una colegiala que acababa de tener una cita exitosa con su _crush_. Ahora le tocaba a él viajar a Texas –otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if Kid is romanthic as hell, I like it. And Law too. #SorryNotSorry


End file.
